Dangerous game
by desikostos
Summary: Post CA:TWS. Captain America and Sharon Carter are forced to work together.
1. Chapter 1

_\- There is nothing natural about these things! –_ Sharon walked through the door of her Paris apartment, barefoot, cursing her assignment for the first time. Agent Sharon Carter was tough and fearless woman, she didn't mind the task at hand, but those damn shoes were uncomfortable and made her feet hurt all night. Sharon reminisced the time when she was just an analyst with SHIELD, but after the events in Washington and the fall of SHIELD, Sharon found herself working for the CIA. The Agency trusted her not only with sensitive data, but with real missions too. It was just her third assignment yet, but Sharon was impeccable as an operative. There was no one better for this job, not only because Sharon had crucial knowledge on the target, but because she was the target's type - beautiful, smart and sexy young girl; living alone in one of the most romantic cities in the world. She was the perfect bait and he was falling for her faster than anticipated.

Sharon locked the door, took off her coat and hung it, still focused on her feet; the massage did do anything for the dull, pulsing pain, but there was nothing more to be done. –Maybe a long relaxing bath, not only to help with the blood circulation in her feet, but also to wash the feel of Anatoly off of her… - _Poor mister Volkov, his empire is falling apart before his eyes and he doesn't even know it yet!_ – Sharon couldn't help but to smile at the thought that soon Anatoly Volkov and his pack of dogs were going to be exposed to the world and put behind bars; and not the fancy ones, that money can buy, but behind the ones the Agency used; stranded on some distant and unknown part of the world… she had no sympathy for him or for anyone that worked with him. _600 $ for a pair! No wonder man don't get us, I don't get us! 600 $..._ Even though Sharon hated the damn shoes, she had to admit to herself she looked very well in them… Her first instinct was to throw them out the window, but they were too darn cute…

She crossed the little hallway, separating the front door from the living room. Her apartment was small, but very elegant and practical. The living room and the kitchen were joined, the furnishing was exactly what you would expect of Paris; somehow classy, but at the same time vibrant and modern. Everything was in warm bright colors, allowing the natural light to play on the surfaces. The only two things she didn't like were the fridge and stove with their black colors, as if they carved a dark whole in that pure, almost sterile environment.

Even though it was after ten, Sharon didn't bother to turn the light on when she got to the kitchen counter; she couldn't disturb the beautiful view of the glowing Eifel Tower with the artificial gold light of her kitchen chandelier. The apartment was perfectly situated, making the Tower the first thing she sees in the morning and the last thing before she goes to bed. She took a tall wine glass from the cabinet above her; poured from the bottle _pinot grigio_ she already had open last night; she tried to enjoy the rich fruity taste of the wine, before engaging the stranger sitting quietly in the shadows…

 _\- I am not sure what the etiquette with intruders is? Do I offer them a glass of wine or do I call the police?_ Sharon turned around ready to meet the stranger's gaze. For the first time in many years Sharon felt nervous and exited at the same time, not sure why… she was never like the regular people; she was always in control of her emotions, but for some reason not when he was around.

Steve took few steps forward, letting the light from the street to truly reveal his presence. Even in the darkness Sharon could see the magnificently strong and fit body of Captain America.

 _\- Neighbor_! – Steve didn't know how to act in the presence of Sharon Carter. They spent seven mounts living door to door, but her "betrayal" really caught him off guard. Cap was known for his honesty and the fact that Fury had him under surveillance for such long time didn't help him when it came to her. After all she not only lied to him, about who she really was, but she was a Carter after all and he had a history with her family. But there something Steve didn't want to admit to himself, not just yet at least.

\- _Where did Captain America learn to break in to other people's apartments?_ Sharon tried to remain calm and serious, but the idea of Steve Rogers breaking in made her break in to an almost unnoticeable smile. She thanked her decision to leave the apartment dark.

\- _New Jersey; before the war._ Steve was still choosing the shadows instead of the light.

\- _Fascinating_! It was the only proper response Sharon could think off to his calm and somewhat cheerful answer.

Sharon walked around the counter, closing the distance between them. She gently leaned back on the cold marble surface and took another generous sip from the wine. - _Well, captain Rogers, now that we established that even superheroes have some dark habits, will you tell me what are you doing here in the middle of the night?_

Steve was still mostly concealed by the darkness of the corner he chose to wait for her return. – _You and have share a common acquaintance_. _Anatoly Volkov!_

 _\- Do we? I don't see any connection between you and him that would require your presence. Volkov, sadly to say, it just another spoiled rich kid, that gotten himself caught with the wrong people._ Sharon knew exactly who Volkov was, but her main responsibility was to gain enough information about Rogers's intentions, before revealing anything of importance.

\- _What I didn't know is that the CIA would use a highly trained and never the less very dangerous operative to apprehend just another rich kid gone bad? Why don't we drop the act for a moment here, shall we?_ Steve didn't expect Carter to be of much assistance, but she was the only one closed enough to Volkov that could help him.

\- _Captain Rogers, I am not sure that understand your interest in mister Volkov, and quite frankly I don't care …_ Sharon forced herself to lie, but it was always harder with him. – _but, even if I had any additional information you of all people should know that disclosing anything to an outsider is not only forbidden, but also potentially deadly. So excuse the lack of help you came to seek here._

 _\- Look, we both know that you're lying and I understand that, but how do you think I knew about Volkov in the first place. I still have enough powerful friends to provide me with information._ Steve was clearly speaking of Fury, who, aside from his closest friends and colleagues, for the rest of the world was dead and gone.

\- _Maybe, you should use_ _ **them**_ _to gather more information, because this is all I know about him and this is all you will get from me. Now, if you excuse me, it was a long evening and I need to take a shower._ Sharon turned and left the empty glass in the sink. She didn't even realize when Steve crossed the room; now standing not more than 3 feet from her, casually leaning against her sofa. His proximity startled her. All the training in the world wouldn't have been enough for her to know how to keep her composure around him!

 _\- I read the intel on your boyfriend. I've seen pictures of his last girlfriend. I've seen how he treats his women, especially women that look like you…_ The absence of light striped them both of the change to observe the other, the way the other would react, their facial expressions, but somehow none of them had the " _courage_ " to turn the light on. There, in the darkness, they felt comfortable with each other, still not fully trusting the other, but at least it was some beginning.

\- _I find your concern about my wellbeing admirable and charming, but you forget that I can handle myself… You should worry about them, not me!_ Even though Sharon was saying the truth and she was quite confidant in her skills and training, she knew what he was talking about. The last woman in Anatoly's life ended up dead; drugged and beaten, then thrown in Seine to cover the real perpetrator. Her case was declared robbery and homicide, but she knew that Volkov had her murdered. _– I am not just some random girl; I know how to take care of myself!_

 _\- I hope so!_

 _\- Captain, I have to admit that the conversation is quite entertaining, but I would really want to have some rest! I believe you can find the way out!_ Sharon was growing impatient from the discussion. She tried to walk past him, but he managed to grabbed her arm above the elbow and stop her from leaving.

\- _We are not finished yet,_ _ **miss**_ _Carter!_ It was the first time he had the courage to call her by her name and it felt good; for both of them.

Sharon did appreciate the effort, but she was irritated enough and she wasn't willing to let her feelings for him to get the better of her. She tried to pull away from him, but his grip was to strong even for her; gentle, but firm.

\- _It's_ _ **agent Carter**_ _, captain Rogers, and I would appreciate if you let go of my arm!_ Sharon awarded him whit very insisting look. Steve needed no light to guess that she was getting anxious and angry.

He let her arm and allowed her to take few steps back - _I am sorry, but we really need to talk about Volkov!_ _Think of it as a favor._

Sharon got to the light switch and almost didn't make a hole in the wall when she pressed it. The living room lid up for the first time that night. It didn't take long for Steve to regret the light. Sharon Carter was too much for him tonight. She wasn't the woman he remembered from his last meeting in front of Pierce's office. She had changed.

Sharon wasted 3 hours prepping for her date with Anatoly. She couldn't decide between the short black laced cocktail dress, that was generously revealing her décolletage or the gold silk one that not only was way to fit to her body and left nothing to the imagination, but the thigh high slit was also too much for her. But she knew what Anatoly would like to see, so she chose the long one.

Steve didn't fail to notice Sharon's dress. She looked beyond beautiful; her hair was longer than he remembered, darker, with blond highlights framing her face; loosed and wavy, making her look like a goddess among people. Even though the fabric was complementing her body, Steve didn't like the idea of her wearing this with Anatoly around. For some reason knowing that Anatoly had seen her in that dress made him angry. Honestly, for a moment, Steve forgot why he was there.

Sharon had some moment to admire him too. Navy blue t-shirt under black leather jacket and dark jeans; Captain America looked well in everything. His body was radiating strength and masculinity. His presence was compelling and exiting, not that Sharon had anything against it.

\- _Ok, I am not sure what your problem or obsession with Volkov is, but I think is better for you to leave…_ _ **IMIDIATLY**_ _!_

 _\- I see that you keep him happy, considering you dress! The Agency definitely chose well…_

 _\- Captain Rogers, I am not in the mood for your unnecessary comments… I would ask you one more time, nicely… then I would feel compelled to make you leave!_ Sharon didn't know how sure she was about that, but it was worth the try. The empty treat made Steve smirk a little.

\- _All I am trying is too convince you to help me with something, nothing more. I know that the Agency has a strict policy on sharing intel about its targets, but Volkov is more that what meets the eye; he is more dangerous than the random people your employer focuses on…_ Steve took a deep breath before continuing. – _I really need your help; you are my last option!_

\- _Should feel flattered or … what? Maybe if you had used the proper channels…_ Sharon paused to make sure that the next thing is well implied – _and not break in to my apartment, I could have helped you! You should REALLY think about this before the next time you choose committing a crime to get what you want! Now, please, I think we have exhausted the issue…_ Sharon made a gesture with her arm, hopping to navigate Steve to the front door.

\- _About that; how did you made me?_

 _\- What?_

 _\- I get that you knew there was someone in here, but how did you know it was me? I am curious!_

Sharon couldn't understand if he was joking or not. She never knew that Captain America could be such pain in the ass; he was just like a little kid, teasing her and frankly he was driving her insane.

Steve was there to get information, no matter what, but he never expected to act like this around anyone. There was something about her he couldn't just let pass by him. He never knew how to behave with today's women. They were either too formal with him or way too forthcoming for his taste. His friendship with Natasha definitely broadened his knowledge on women, but still, he had over 70 years of gap to close, before even considering serious relationship with someone.

\- _It is obvious that you are not dropping this, right?_

 _\- Nope!_

Sharon had to give it to him. She just shook her head with annoyance and walked past him, going for her bedroom.

Steve didn't miss even a second of the way her body moved, the way the dress moved with her… her hair gently falling over her shoulders and not to forget the naked back that made her even more seductive and alluring to everyone with interest in her.

She swiftly turned, pushing her hair behind her left ear and placed her hands on the double door, separating the bedroom from the other rooms… She locked her eyes with Steve's… her gorgeous brown eyes met his deep blue eyes across the room, proving to herself that he didn't have control over her; the much needed control.

\- _He is really working with them, isn't he; with HYDRA? This is why you need information on him?_

Steve only nodded in response; Sharon was as smart as he thought of her. If it wasn't completely inappropriate he would have awarded with a gentle smile; for a second he hesitated, but chose to remain professional as long as possible. Seeing her in that dress took much of his strength away.

Sharon mumbled something to her took couple of deep breaths and faced him again.

 _\- I usually wake up around 7. The bakery across the street opens at 6 am; they have the best croissants with butter and caramel cappuccino in the city! If you still need to know about Volkov, you would have to by me a breakfast!_

 _\- 7 it is then!_

\- _Oh, dear God, have mercy on my soul!_ Sharon was just about to close the doors, before Steve said something that made her like him even more.

\- _You know, you still haven't told me how you made me out? It is really annoying not to know! It's bugging me!_

 _\- Girl gotta keep her secrets! For advantage! But if you behave, I might tell you. SOMEDAY!_ The last part sounded way too provocative for both of them, but somehow it didn't bother either of them. Steve felt exited to the opportunity of someday with Sharon; she even blushed a little. These two were playing very dangerous game; the one with many falling victims before them.

 _\- I am looking forward to that!_ Cap's smile was discouraging her and Sharon had no choice but to cut the night short.

\- _Now, if you may!_ _I believe it won't offend you, but you can find the exit on your own! It's the one you broke in through, so… Good night!_

For the first time Sharon saw the smile she _LOVED_. The one she saw in the hallway 6 mounts ago, the warm and inviting smile.

\- _Captain Rogers!_

 _\- Neighbor!_

That was the last thing they said to each other that night.


	2. Chapter 2

It was little before 7 am. The air outside was cold and damp; the clouds felt heavy only waiting for the right moment to cover the city with the white and clean snow; to turn everything in a beautiful and pure trap. Sharon spent couple moments enjoying the cold fresh air; she thought she was going to need all the strength and patience to face Steve again. She was feeling like an animal caged in her own emotions; and the cage was getting smaller and smaller.

Sharon stayed awake for a long time, simply lying in her bed, before realizing that her behavior is not the one of a professional operative, who is dealing with very dangerous and potentially deadly people; in her mind she was acting like a teenager too bothered by her feelings and emotions. Around 3 am Sharon decided that she could do some actual work instead of just wasting her time waiting for the sleep that was clearly avoiding her tonight.

She spent the next couple of hours compiling the information that Steve came for. Sharon wasn't very surprised to see that her immediate supervisor had sanctioned the information they had on Volkov to be shared with captain Rogers. _Some friends, ha!_ Sharon had to give it to him; obviously Captain America still had some powerful friends.

It was almost 5.30 am when Sharon finished gathering the intel Steve wanted. She didn't feel tired, not at least physically tired, but the lack of sleep that night was making her exhaustion more prominent. There was only one thing that would make her feel better and prepared for everything that the world was about to throw at her… and she had plenty of time before Steve's arrival.

 _…_

 _3.41 am_ … the red blipping numbers reminded Steve that he had been lying, sleepless in bed for over 2 hours; staring at the ceiling, like it could provide him the answers he was looking for. There was a time, like it was another lifetime ago, when he thought he had it all; friends, mission, and the woman he loved. The one that he was supposed to spend the rest of his life with… those times were no more. Life was different, but it was the same somehow. People still wanted peace, but the one achieved through the horrors and the devastation of the war.

Steve got up and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He focused on the coldness of the drink to cool his racing thoughts. For the past mounts he was always steps back from what he was searching for; always falling behind the trail… but this time he really had the change to get to Bucky. He knew that Volkov had used him to deal with some of the people he saw unfit for his business. This time there was a real change to save his friend. The only problem was that he had to work with Sharon Carter to do that. SHIELD or not, CIA or not, he wasn't ready to fully trust her; she lied to him, infiltrated his life and monitored him like he was some criminal. The mind of the soldier didn't have any problem with her assignment, but Steve Rogers the man had. He could understand her fake identity, the lies she sold to him, her cover was standard SHIELD procedure, but the fact that she was a Carter bugged him the most. She was Peggy's niece, his Peggy. And even thought Sharon carried many of Peggy's characteristics, she wasn't Peggy. The two women were so alike, but very different at the same time.

Steve found himself thinking of Sharon not only through the perspective of the partnership they were force to share, but for Sharon as a woman. When he saw her last night, dressed with that tight dress all the reason he had in him flew right out the window. And not only for her look, but for her demeanor; it wasn't of an intimidated or fragile person. She was challenging him, standing to him; he saw her as an equal to him. _Very, very dangerous_ was always the first thing he thought whenever he heard the name Sharon Carter.

Peggy had moved on with life decades ago; she had good and a happy life and now was surrounded by her children and their children… she never regretted the love she had for Steve, but life had to go on. Even though he never had that dance with her, Steve was truly grateful the she had the chance to know happiness. Maybe it was his time too. Too many lost opportunities, too many missed chances; it was time for him to move on too. To find his place in this world again; with someone!

 _…_

 _7.00 am_

Sharon was too busy punching the dummy to hear the load knocking on her door. Moments after the second round of pounding she finally turn to see that time. _Wow, 7.00. Talk about military sharpness._ Sharon put a black sweater over her sleeveless top and got to the door before the third round of banging began.

Sharon opened the door and leaned against it, but didn't invite Steve in and said - _Patience is not strong suit, is it?_

Steve noticed that Sharon was dress for training; from the sneakers through the very tight grey sport pants to the black sweater covering her fit upper body. Her breathing was heavy; her skin shinned from the sweating, the training session must have been very intense, because once her very tight pony tail was now only a messy memory. – _Were… you… killing someone in there?_ Steve tried to sound concern but his tone was mostly teasing.

 _\- The day is young!_ Sharon grinned at Steve and for her surprise he smiled back at her. _Aren't you little early, captain Rogers?_

 _\- Never when it comes to catching the bad guy!_

 _\- Trust me; every bad guy out there is asleep at this hour._ Sharon finally extended her hand with invitation. Steve walked in and as he was passing her by he said: _Neighbor!_

Sharon closer the door and shook her; this _neighbor_ thing _was_ getting old and frankly it was pissing her off.

Steve walked in the living room. He was able to look around better than when he was lurking from the shadows. The living room was quite big, painted in warm beige and peach colors, allowing the natural light in. One big glass coffee table cornered between two white sofas; bookshelves covering most of the two walls; a huge window led to small, but very typical french terrace; the magnificent Eifel Tower was visible from every corner of the room. The interior of the living room was classic, but the kitchen was the one room in the apartment reminding the inhabitant that they lived in 21st century.

 _\- The Agency spared no expense on your cover!_

 _\- Yeah, you should see what they're paying for office supplies._ Sharon walked right pass him and got to the kitchen counter. The playfulness in her voice made Steve like little her a bit more; well, it made him smile too; again. Two times in two minutes.

\- _You know, if we are going to work together, you should at least try to call me by my name… this neighbor this is getting on my nerves._

 _\- Sounds fair. How about Carter, is that ok?_

Sharon made a few seconds pause, as if she was considering the idea. - _Good!_

 _\- For what it's worth, I am grateful that your boss has no problem sharing your information about Volkov's organization with me._

 _\- I not sure who your friends are, but they must be very deep in this to be able to have such effect on my boss. He is not the most trustful or forthcoming person. Actually he hates sharing anything, with anyone that's not chosen or trained by him. I hope someday I could meet your "_ _ **friends**_ _". Or at least to have trust me with their names, they could be very good allies when it comes fighting HYDRA._

 _\- Speaking of HYDRA…_ Steve tried to navigate the conversation to Volkov. For some reason he was feeling little off around Sharon so the work talk was the only thing to keep him focused. _– Were you able to get me the thing I need._

 _\- Yes, after couple of fights with my not so-happy-to-help friends back in Langley I was able to compile a good share of intel on Anatoly, at least the one that I could get my hands on. There are still a lot of things about his family that are for the higher ranking officers eyes only._

Steve didn't look particularly happy about it. But Sharon sounded honest and obviously upset by the fact the there were things about her mission that were kept secret from her. _– Why do you think it could be_? _This need-to-know thing?_

 _\- I am not sure. From what I know for the Volkovs, their history with HYDRA started maybe a decade ago. Before that there was nothing special about them…_

 _\- Aside from the killings and arms trafficking?_ Steve interrupted Sharon to remind her that Anatoly and his pack were not only HYDRA affiliates; they had enough behind their backs to go to prison for couple lifetimes ahead.

\- _You know what I mean –_ Sharon on other hand awarded Steve with _don't- give -that kind- of- crap_ look – _yes, they are bad news, but the local authorities are the one that should try and deal with them; the big intelligence agencies…_

 _\- Like the CIA?_

 _\- Yes… we deal with the big ones; the ones that are threatening the world and everyone in it! If the CIA, FBI, Interpol or Mosad had to pay attention to everything out there we would have failed, terribly and even more people would have died…_ Sharon took a deep breath and gazed at Steve's eyes for a moment… _I know how you feel about the responsibilities we have, but you are a soldier,_ _ **CAPTAIN**_ _; you of all people should know that in order to succeed we need to prioritize… Like it or not, the world needs us!_

 _\- What I know for sure is that I not here to argue about that… maybe we should keep it for another time and focused on the problem._

 _\- Anatoly?_

 _\- Yes, mister Volkov is quite the character!_ Steve didn't have to know every single detail about him to get the big picture. But he let Sharon tell him everything they had on him. – _From what I've heard and read, you must have the time of your lifetime with him._

 _\- Yes, it's a unique experience that I would cherish for the rest of my days._ Sharon was just about to go the bedroom to get the file she had prepared when: - _From what I remember last night we had a deal? So far I am holding my part of it, but what about you?_

Steve quickly got the hint; he pulled a big brown paper bag with large green coffee bean logo in front and waved it at Sharon. _– I am a person that always keeps his word, Carter, be sure about it!_

 _\- Then you should know that I am also a person that always keeps her word… Either way it's just a huge waste of trust and time, captain Rogers._ Sharon's smile was devilish and irresistible. For couple of seconds she hid in the bedroom to get the file; Steve used them to get his composure back. If he didn't know her better he would have to assume that Sharon was flirting with him, even unintentionally. He quickly cleared his mind of such thoughts. It wasn't the time for neither this nor she's the woman…

Sharon returned to the kitchen and dropped very thick yellow file on the counter.

 _\- He sure keeps you busy!_ Steve opened the file and for a moment stared at Anatoly's picture as if he was doing everything humanly possible to remember every feature on his face; it was the _-knowing-your-enemy-better_ kind of a stare.

 _\- Yes, he does, and this is just the things we are willing to share. Anatoly and his friends are magnet for trouble. Now, can I have my coffee, it's been a long night._

 _\- Why, did something interesting happen?_

 _\- If you find someone B &E in your apartment as interesting you got it right!_

 _\- It's B &E if something gets broken! _Even though Steve tried to focus his attention on the file, Sharon knew that he was observing her with the corner of his eye.

\- _Oh, semantics! I like it! Coffee!_ Sharon sat at the end of the counter right across him and one again insisted on her coffee. Steve got the two paper cups and other small paper bag out. With a subtle nod he passed the big one to her. – _One caramel cappuccino for the lady and one very regular coffee for me._ Sharon took the cup; removed the lid and submerged herself in the mixture of the smell of fresh grinned coffee, soft milk and sweet caramel. She took a generous sip and returned her attention at Steve. _Sadly_ , she thought, his main care was the information he requested. Not that Sharon has been expecting anything else from him. They stayed this way for couple of minutes; or maybe it was even longer. The time was racing and not moving at the same time. Steve was so absorbed with reading, for a moment Sharon wandered if he even notices her presence at all.

While Steve still was in the land of Anatoly Volkov Sharon's drifted as well. Nothing troubled the quiet around them; it was almost perfect. Here she is, in the city of love; living in this great fancy apartment, doing her job, something she has always been dreaming about ever since she was five… it should have been enough, right? And there he is; the man that was destined to be in her life one way or another; enjoying his breakfast in her apartment; early in the morning while everything out there was slowly conquered by the show. If only the things with them were different; if only…

Sharon's daydreaming was cut short by something that Steve said. She was too distracted with her own thouths; she didn't even notice that he had read the entire file.

\- _I am sorry, I drifted for a moment!_ _Did you say something?_

 _\- Yes! I am sorry, but all I am getting from this is paperwork. Nothing about the person. Why are you always so focused with people's deeds without even looking at the person up close?_

 _\- What do you mean? I am pretty sure this is what you are looking for._

 _\- No, what I am looking for is way in Anatoly's head, not his bank account!_

 _\- Oh, now I get it!_ Sharon facial expression changed; the one Steve remembered from couple of mounts ago was replaced with the woman he encountered last night. Sharon Carter, the agent, not Kate the nurse. _– You are not here just to get this. –_ Sharon closed the file and took it. – _You want the juice details around Anatoly. You want the expedient way in! That's why you contacted me!_

\- _If you put it that way sounds way worse than it is!_ Steve had to agree that the approach he chose wasn't the best one, but he was running out of time and leads.

 _\- Trust me, its way worse. You know what, just because I am the agent currently assigned to keep tags on him, doesn't mean I do that from his bedroom. For the love of god I am working not having midnight calls with him. If you want to know everything about him, read this again._ Sharon tossed the folder back on the counter and tried to walk away from the conversation. Steve did the same thing from last night, but this time he gently grabbed her hand and stopped her.

 _\- I am not saying it because you are a woman and you are suppose to go all the way with him to do your job right…_ Steve took deep breath before continuing… - _I am saying it because, from what my people have told me, you are the only one,_ _ **man or a woman**_ _that managed to get this close to him. Yes, it's your involvement that interests me the most, but not because of the reasons you think. I really need your help, Carter._ When Sharon made him a sign with her eyes to release her hand he let walk away. Sharon got the window and tried to calm her heart; to regulate her breathing; to erase every trace of her excitement. Steve did the very same thing. Every time he got close to her it was always the same thing. It hasn't happened in many years; not since Peggy. And that thought made him even more nervous.

 _\- What do you want to know?_

\- _Something that's on not here._

 ** _It's gonna be a long talk!_**

Sharon sat down at the desk that right next to the window. She invited Steve to do the same. He took his leather jacket off and sat down on the sofa. They always chose the place with most distance between them. Sharon got her right leg up on the chair; she was only doing it to look more casual and cool on the outside, because in the inside her entire body was singing completely different song.

\- _Our dear Anatoly, his story is old as the world. With a father always working and a mother that was so self-involved that I am sure if there was a chance back in the day she would have gladly paid to someone to carry and birth Anatoly. After all Veronique, his mother was wife number 4; the last resort. All the money in the world couldn't help Dmitri, Anatoly's father, to find a good wife. He was pushing sixty when he met her and she was, what 24-25 at the time… Fancy meal here, couple diamonds there and bam, four mounts later they were married. Year later little Anatoly was born. He is named after his grandfather, by the way, the actual patriarch of the family. And truth to be told he couldn't be any more cliché. He ended up hating his father and dating his mother, but always with the same result for the girl. If she doesn't play by his rules…_ Sharon paused for a moment, remembering the picture she had from the local police.

 _\- She ends up dead!_ Steve could help but to call the memory of the girl on the photo. And how much she looked like Sharon. No wonder that Anatoly had a thing for her. Sharon looked disturbingly like his mother and that troubled him the most.

\- _If she is lucky!_ She continued. – _His mom died when he was nine and his father passed away a decade ago. Ever since then he has been in charge of the business…_

Steve interrupted her _. – Tell me about it! From what I read there is nothing with his company, he looks clean. How you do even made the connection to HYDRA?_

 _\- We… I mean, the Agency didn't make it until…_

 _\- This spring!_

 _\- Bingo! After agent Romanoff so politely showed our dirty laundry to the world every little piece of the puzzle came together. Unfortunately, just like you said it, the shipping company, Anatoly's business it's beyond clean; it's pristine. They pay their taxes on time, no disgruntled employees, not a single strike in over 15 years, nothing. Actually they are donating more money to charity than some countries combined and people love them. If I didn't know what they were actually doing, I probably would fall for Anatoly too…_

 _\- I didn't know he was your type?_

 _\- The rich and handsome one or…_

 _\- The dark murderous kind!_ Steve showed his clear disapproval of the way Sharon saw Volkov.

 _\- Touché!_ His angered face should have warned her that he didn't like her brief admiration, but she could have sworn that he looked more jealous than angry. Or it was just her head. – _Anyways, 10 years ago, right after Dmitri's death the company was facing hard times and Anatoly, even though he is very smart and well educated, couldn't stop the board from trying and sell out the company piece by piece. There was no way out and Anatoly, the once very religious and righteous Christian turned sinner asked for a miracle._

\- _Knowing his story his prayer was obviously answered._

 _\- Ask and you shall receive. He asked and lo and behold eight mounts later he was out in the clear; the company was saved and Anatoly Volkov became a CEO of one of the 500 most fortunate._

 _\- But how?_ Even though he loved the story of Volkov's journey, Steve was becoming impatient.

\- _Patience, Captain, or you will miss the best part._ Sharon awarded him with her best smile; Steve thought that even her brown eyes were smiling at him. _– You are asking the wrong questions; it's how, but whom! Three mounts after his father passing, Anatoly moved a substantial amount of money from one of his bank accounts to one out of Man Island. The money jumped from another couple shell corporations until we lost their tracks. Armand Buchar, the one heading the coup against Anatoly was assassinated…_

 _\- You mean murdered?_

 _\- No, I mean assassinated! And the assassin's trail went cold after his death. Nothing, no name, no paper trail, no money, no motive, nothing… Until Fury's death._

 _\- What?_ Sharon tried to give Steve little time to understand what she was saying; what she was about to say. – _What Fury has to do with this?_

 _\- Not Fury, Captain… his killer! The one we used to call the Winter Soldier!_

 _…_


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _\- I am sorry that I am the one breaking the news!_ Sharon tried to approach the matter professionally and with certain amount distance, but her voice was clearly of a person who feels more involved than what they wanted to be.

\- _It's not much of news… Remember, I have seen him in action, up close and personal!_ Steve rested his head against the sofa. His exhale was loud, but sad and full with frustration at the same time. Couple of seconds later he stood up and walked to the big window… few inches away from Sharon. – _How long have you known about him? About his involvement with them?_

 _\- I have known about the Winter Soldier for a quite some time… maybe over 3 years. I used to work as a liaison between SHIELD and the CIA and I had heard some of the stories, about the ghost that they thought he was. It's because of you that now he has a name and a face._ Sharon looked at Steve only to notice the sadness on his face. Not only that he had to except what his friend had gone through, but the very idea of knowing that he might never see him again; as if the weight of the entire world had been placed on the shoulders of this man. No matter how strong he appeared and how brave he was, Sharon thought that Steve was just another man that deserves all the happiness in the world… But there he is, again chasing ghost and memories.

Steve gently smiled, still watching out the window as the snow starter to intensify. – _I am not sure if that is a good or a bad thing?_

 _\- From where I am standing it's a great thing. We spent way too many years wondering and questioning everything about him. His existence, his intentions…_

 _\- His fate?_ Steve interrupted her. His blue eyes tried to memorize everything about her; the way her hair fell across her face; her gaze filled with compassion and determination. Hating to admit it, he didn't have trouble trusting her because of their history together, but mainly because he couldn't trust himself around her.

Sharon noticed the intensity of Steve's look. She could easily get lost in his eyes, but she had to remain focused and rational… Sharon didn't have to be reminded that there was a whole another world between them. He was the Soldier and she was the Spy. She was thought how to twist the truth up to the point she could lie to you, but never actually tell a lie; she could use you, but in the end you would be the one paying the ultimate price. Sharon knew what she was entering and she didn't feel bad about what she was doing, as long she got the proverbial _bad guy._ – _It is not on me to decide his fate, captain, but I think that we all should face the consequences of our actions._

\- _Maybe…_

 _\- But you don't think that he has to be punished…_

 _\- Honestly, I am not sure what the world should do about him._

 _\- You want to help him, there isn't much mystery. That's why you reached out to me._ Sharon got up and walked to the counter. As far as possible from him she thought.

Everything that Steve could do was to pray that this was really the only reason. – _I believed you could help me… you could help the both of us. Whatever Bucky did it wasn't his fault. He was turned into this… he deserves a second chance and we are obligated to offer him one._

 _\- This is your way of seeing things. Unfortunately, mine is very different from yours._

 _\- Different how?_

 _\- For starter I have accepted what they did to him and you haven't. You still believe you can save him and go back to the way it was before; him being a soldier and you two being friends again; it's simply not possible._

Steve crossed his arms on his chest; he tried to calm down, but Sharon definitely struck a weak spot. – _Maybe it's my imagination, but you don't seem to be very eager to help when it comes to him…_

 _\- He is not my assignment, captain, he is yours mission… Look, obviously…_

 _\- Yes, obviously._ Steve's tone and demeanor changed. He had gone back to meticulously studying her as if this was the only way for him to know how she felt about their forced partnership.

Sharon kicked it up a notch. She wasn't going down without a fight; Even if the opponent was Captain America. He maybe looked scary for some people, but she knew how to behave in his company and most importantly how to handle him. – _We could argue all day and all night over this, but the plain truth is that when it comes to Sergeant Barnes you are too emotionally involved to see clearly._

\- _I didn't know that you were a shrink too?_

\- _No, I am not, but I am great in knowing what people think and want._ There she was again, the tough, playful Sharon Carter that he knew and liked. The liking part was the hardest.

 _\- Really?_ Steve's eyebrows arched a little and even that he hated his eyes tried to smile, while his lips stayed sealed shut. – _Tell me, Carter, what I am thinking right now; what do I want from life?_

Sharon never backed down from a challenge. It might be the hardest one yet, but the hell with everything if she'd let him win this. – _What you think; what you want?_

 _\- Yes, surprise me!_

 _\- Ok, but if you don't like what I have to say, just remember that you asked for it!_

 _\- Scouts honor!_ Steve voice sounded kind and warm; he even laughed a little when the thought of her examining his feelings and desires; for sure it was a dangerous endeavor.

 _\- Ok._ Sharon took a deep breath and continued. – _You want your friend back, but you are too scared to admit that maybe he is long gone and you probably never gonna see him again. And the most terrifying thing is that there is no match to his skills out there, except for yours of course; and that if he has to be stopped you'd be the one they would call- the Super Soldier, Captain America. This is why you are looking for him; you're hoping to find him first, before them…_ Sharon stopped for a moment, realizing the gravity of what she was about to say… _before_ _ **WE**_ _do. And you know very well that we won't care for who he was before… as long he is a treat to the civilian population or the intelligence community, he would have to be taken care off._

 _\- You mean either killed or locked for good?_ It was no longer funny or amusing conversation, but Steve knew where they were headed.

 _\- Yes!_ Sharon saw no need to lie to him or to delay the inevitable. _– He is far more dangerous than what most people think of him. And in regard of what you're thinking right now… You are wondering whether or not you can trust me, not only with finding Sergeant Barnes, but with keeping him alive as well. Let me be honest with you; I am not here to save or protect him; I am here to do my job and right now my job and yours overlap, but don't think, even for a second, that I would jeopardize 6 years worth of investigation and hard work so you could play "Saving private Ryan"._

Steve didn't change his serious and darkened expression; he knew that the CIA didn't care for whom they would have to go over to do their " _job_ ", but Sharon's honesty took him by surprise. Few people out there would lay the truth for him, even when the truth was ugly and hard to comprehend. – _I really appreciate the honesty and the free séance, but you have to understand something too. As long there is some good inside him I am not giving up on him. Never. And not because we were friends, but because WE DON'T LEAVE PEOPLE BEHIND._

 _\- How very patriotic._

 _\- It's the simple truth._

 _\- But, if you have to take him down … will you?_

Steve had been asking himself the same question for mounts now. He almost did on that ship, but he saw him, the real Bucky, buried beneath the coldness and fear of his eyes. This is how he knew that Bucky wasn't beyond saving. If there was even a part of his friend left, he just couldn't leave him behind again. After all those years Steve still felt responsible for what happened to him and it was the time that he set the record straight. – _Yes, I will!_

This was the moment when Sharon realized that Steve was more special and resilient than what she had ever read or known about him. Maybe them living door to door gave her some insight of his life, but that was all. And now the real Steven Rogers was standing before her and she liked what she was seeing; a true pillar of hope and morale. He wasn't willing to compromise with the safety and life of other people only to save one; she was sure that he would give his own life to make sure that his friend gets his second change. Sharon loved her job and her place in the world, but whatever the Captain has been selling, she now knew why people had their undeniable faith in him.

 _\- This is why I agreed to help you. I know that you won't stop at nothing to find him, but you will also do the right thing._

 _\- Would you have help if someone else had asked you?_

 _\- No! I have trust issues!_

They both laughed and it was truly a tension breaker. It was nice to know where the other was standing. Building trust was long and difficult process, but at least it was a start for them.

 _\- Spy with trust issues, never heard of it!_

 _\- Like a soldier with no code of honor. We are hard to find to find!_

 _\- Yes, we are!_

The clock stroke 11 am. Sharon realized that they spent almost the entire morning talking. Even thought she barely had any sleep last night and after the long and exhausting train session on her dummy, the talk she had with Steve was more relaxing and reinvigorating than any 8 hour sleep she could have. She never felt like this in her life, especially when it came to a man.

Steve noticed the hour too. He felt lost in her presence and those few hours with her, even filled with arguments and judgment on both side, were the best ones he had in weeks.

 _\- Maybe it's time to go. I have wasted your time enough._

 _\- Please, it was my pleasure. We should do it again, but only after I take a shower. Rusty worn me out._

Steve didn't have to ask out loud, Sharon read the confused expression on his face and explained what she was talking about. – _The training dummy. I have it since college and ever after I caught my boyfriend sleeping with my roommate I started calling him Rusty. It was quite therapeutically to punch him so hard without causing him actual pain. But it would have felt better to express my anger directly on him; that cheating snake._

 _\- He clearly didn't know what he was missing._ Sharon seemed grateful for the compliment, but she let it slide just in case. – _It made me realize that boys were waste of time and I focused on the school and here I am. So, in a manner of speaking, he was one of the reasons I am so good at my job._

 _\- Modesty is not your stronger suit._

 _\- Not when it comes to the truth._

Steve started walking to the door. It was time for him to go. _– I really appreciate your efforts and everything you're trying to do to help. Thank you!_ Sharon nodded and headed for her bedroom.

\- _Captain?_ Steve turned back his attention to her. – _I know that the information I gave you didn't have much for Sergeant Barnes, but if you are willing to get your hands dirty I could show you Anatoly's world from inside. His time is running out and once we catch him at the crime scene I believe he will be much more willing to help, as long he knows that he won't punished accordingly._

 _\- But he will, right?_

 _\- Oh, yeah, regardless of his reputation he is not the brightest bulb. He is going down._

Steve smiled at her and asked – _Clearly, you have something in mind._

Once again, Sharon took the same position like last night, with her hands on the knobs if her double door, looking as beautiful in simple black sweater as she was in the tight gold gown from the night before; a devilish spark crossed her beautiful brown eyes; her smile was dangerous and provoking: _\- How do you feel about doing some actual work? Together?_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Steve was couple minutes away from Sharon's apartment building when his phone started buzzing.

\- _Isn't man your age supposed to be in bed by this hour?_

 _\- Hasn't your mother ever teach you how to treat men my age?_

Sam laughed at the sharp, but very cheerful remark Steve did. – _Honestly, I am not sure what age you are even suppose to be. The years look good on you. How is your little trip turning out so far?_

 _\- Well, it's turning out like a lot of work!_

 _\- What did you expect, an open invitation to their business; this guys aren't known for their sharing policies._

 _\- Tell me about it._ Steve got to the building. He turned his head up and his look climbed every store till his eyes got to Sharon's window; as if he was expecting to be able to steal a glimpse of her from down here.

\- _How's the company?_ Sam knew that Steve's only chance in was through this girl Carter. For quite some time the name sounded fairly familiar to him, but nothing more. Couple weeks after the events with SHIELD and HYDRA Steve shared his story with Sam. Unfortunately Sam found the turnout of evens way to amusing for Steve's taste. But at least he could talk to someone about it. Natasha wasn't much of a help. Even hiding and lurking from the shadows on an occasion she would call and try to fix him up with someone she knew. Sharon's name may or may not have been dropped a time too many. That was a whole another chance for Sam to tease Steve and he didn't particularly like it.

\- _She is something!_ Steve tried not to sound too different from his usual self, but the deep sigh before answering Sam tipped him off right away.

 _\- Woooo, brother, you are in deep trouble… if I am getting you right._

 _\- Curb your enthusiasm, Falcon, nothing is happening!_

 _\- Yet, nothing has happened yet! I have seen her file… the girl has something to give. Too sad I didn't meet her first…_

 _\- There still time. You can be here in the morning. Maybe Carter will find your wit amusing._ Steve didn't even realize that he still was looking at the direction of her big window.

 _\- Brother, you are way too complicated for my taste. I'd feel saver being dropped over a war zone, before involving myself with your girl._

 _\- She is not my girl, Sam, we just work together…_ Sam could hear Steve anger rising just by picking up oh his annoyance over the phone. – _I should better drop this, before_ _ **I find you standing on my door step tomorrow.**_ Sam's laugh brought the tension down.

\- _Speaking of work, anything new on our case._

 _\- Nothing! Everything goes cold, sorry!_

 _\- Well, I was expecting something like that. Bucky is too smart to let anyone find him; even me._

 _\- Then, why are you still there. Your bionic friend clearly wants to be left alone._

Steve rubbed his temples, asking himself this question for days now and still having no valid answer to it. – _I feel like if don't cover everything I will miss something, how about that kind of an answer._

 _\- Whatever helps you sleep at night, brother!_ Sam always found a way to cheer him up.

\- _Just keep me posted!_

 _\- Yes, Captain!_

Steve finished his conversation with Sam, but didn't want to rush in. It was little after 10 pm and the street was quiet; no cars, no people… Well after the 7 hours worth of heavy snow, now there was a thick layer of the white cotton like thing on the ground. The snow was still clean white, something that would stay this way till the morning, when the traffic and the rushing to get to their workplaces people would ruin it and turn it into a yellowish mud pool.

….

\- _It's open!_ Sharon didn't even bother to check who was at the door; she simply yelled from the bedroom, still dressing for the night out. The problem was that she was yet calling it a " _night out'_ and not a "late night - **_work_** assignment".

 _\- You know, even for a trained person, you are far too reckless._ Steve walked in the living room, took off his coat and tossed it on the sofa.

 _\- Oh, please, I saw you talking on your phone like 10 minutes ago._ Steve could hear the commotion coming from the bedroom. He saw a glimpse of her walking back and forth, still wearing her bathroom robe. – _There aren't many people that know about my location… and once again._ Sharon peaked from the bedroom – _I told you I can take care for myself._

 _\- My bad then!_ Steve smiled at her. She nodded toward something and he turned his attention to the folder on the coffee table. – _If you need to know where we are going and what we are doing tonight, you might as well want to be prepared._ Her voice sounded a little more distant and loud from before. Steve thought that she was talking from the bathroom.

\- _What's this?_ Steve gave the folder a quick glance.

 _\- A little head start._

 _\- Ok!_ Steve went through some of the pages. He got most interested in the picture of some old brick building, that now clearly was home of a night club; very high-end night club, giving the men at the door that clearly were packing. – _Fancy place!_

 _\- You have no idea!_ Sharon was still prepping herself. Steve didn't even know what she was still doing in there. – _It's Anatoly second favorite place._

 _\- Watching the picture I really want to know what is his favorite place._

 _\- His bedroom, of course._ Sharon was finally ready and stepped out the bedroom in the living room. Honestly, it would have been better if she had stayed there all night.

 _\- You are…_ Steve truly struggled to find the right words to describe her. The only thing that came in mind was that time when he went to the multiplex to watch some ridiculous movie and every poster in the cinema read something like this: _breath taking, heart stopping, jaw dropping, life changing_ or whatever in that tone. He didn't get it back then, but now it was obvious that these tittles could have only been used to describe the way the woman before him looked tonight… She was _breath taking, heart stopping, and jaw dropping,_ definitely not something he needed after his talk with Sam… So he said the next best thing - _You are a brunette?_

 _\- Actually, it's little more on the red side, but I can pull off a brunette too!_ Dressed in a very tight, very short black leathered dress, Sharon enjoyed the stunned look on Steve's face. She could count the few precious moments when he completely lost touch with reality; with his gaze drifting somewhere. Sharon fixed her dress and zhuzhed her hair with her fingers. – _So, how do I look?_

 _\- You… look… different?_ Steve's throat was so dry when he tried to nervously swallow his discomfort. **_How did she look?_** It shouldn't be a hard question to answer, right? The dress fit perfectly, even though it was short… **_very short_** ; the stocking that were few shades darker than her natural skin color made her look taller; she chose a wig that totally change the contour of her face; with long bangs, combed on the right side while the rest of the hair cascaded all the way to her mid-back. Even the makeup on her face was far different that what he used to see on Sharon; it was much darker and alluring; black eyeliner; smoky eye shadows and thick red lipstick. As if she no longer was Sharon Carter.

\- _That's the idea! Being undercover and all._

 _\- Aren't you gonna be cold in…_ Steve frowned a little when he once again measured the length of the dress… _this?_

Sharon chuckled a little. – _Occupational hazard, I suppose._ You didn't have to be much of a psychic to know that Steve wasn't feeling the situation… or the dress.

 _\- I hope you have good cover to go with that dress..._

 _\- The best one… But first shoes!_ Sharon returned to the bedroom and sat on the bed to put on her black booties. They were the only pair that looked good with the dress and was ok with the weather outside.

 _\- What is it… your cover?_

Sharon put her left bootie and looked up at Steve, who casually was leaning against the door frame. – _For tonight or in general?_

 _\- Both._

 _\- Well, Kate the nurse from Iowa would never visit a place like this one, but Vivianna the_ _ **working girl**_ _totally would._

\- _You are using the same cover as before?_ Steve was more than surprised. He was little be rattled.

\- _I liked Kate, she was nice and she's the complete opposite to what Anatoly finds in his girls, aside from their physical appearance. It was easier to pick someone different from his usual dates to be sure I'll secure his attention._ She was done with the shoes; she once again fixed her dress and now was able to look directly in Steve's eyes. The 4 inch heels made her exactly as tall as him; now they both fell equal. – _Now, shall we?_

 _\- And what about me?_ Steve followed her in the living room. – _What's my cover?_

 _\- You're my date? Working girl, remember!_

 _\- Oh, I remember._ Was he even trying to be anything but prejudice? _No,_ she thought. –

 _\- Look, I know you probably have versioned something different, but not everything can be dealt with on the field._ She was putting some things in her far too small clutch, but she pretend to be more occupied with this, than just face him.

\- _I just don't like pretending!_ Steve got his coat and put it on. – _I like approaching this directly._

Sharon smile lit her face. – _Then, it turns out you are in the wrong field, Rogers!_

 _\- Everyone keeps telling me that!_ Now they both were smiling.

 _\- You should listen to them. Now, lets go!_ She put her coat on. Not that there was any difference; it was as short as the dress. Steve sighed and once again somewhat snapped at her. – _You know, Carter, the thing you would be doing next, is probably buying pills, for all the colds you're gonna catch._

Sharon only managed to grin and walked to the door; having Captain America following her. Steve was shaking his head at the woman in front of him. As he was putting his coat on, he thought about all the things Sam would have said if he knew about everything that was about to happen. It was going to be a long night.


	5. Chapter 5

The cap dropped them couple blocks away from the club. Sharon thought that it was safer no one to know their destination. There was no need for this kind of attention. After all, the place wasn't known for his pristine reputation, on the contrary; a bar with the colorful name " _Sinister_ " could only mean one thing; some bad, bad costumers. The snow made funny and screechy noises underneath them; Sharon was typing something on her phone, while Steve was too busy observing her.

\- _You know, if you want to know something, just ask?_ Sharon didn't even bother to raise her gaze; she just went on typing.

Ask her something; like what? Like it was easy being around her. – _You alone, Carter?_

Sharon's eyes quickly found his. – _Alone how?_

 _\- I mean here; are you by yourself here?_ Steve gestured in defense. – _You know back-up, some tactical team, black helicopters roaming the night, that kind of things?_

 _\- No._ Sharon returned her attention on her phone. – _I have tech support, couple of guys._ Sharon shook her head and looked up. _– Sometimes I think I am there to look after them, than the other way around._

 _\- Aren't they from the Agency as well?_

 _\- Technical division._

Somewhere in the back of his mind Steve didn't like what he was hearing. Probably because there was something wrong about her being alone on such dangerous mission. Whatever she might be saying, Anatoly or someone around him had no trouble dealing with obstacles the violent way. And she was the bait. He stopped and grabbed her hand till she stopped and faced him. He clearly had something judgmental to say. – _Are you telling me that you are here; on your own and the only support you have are the "couple of tech guys"? I thought that is was full blown CIA whatever?_

 _Oh, she_ though; he truly sounded upset; like it was his business to be upset. – _Are we going over this again?_ She tugged her arm from his grip and stared at him; eyes throwing lightning bolts. – _It's very sensitive operation; I need no one beside the tech support. Please stop with underestimating me._ She started walking away from him, leaving him standing there like a rejected lover; couple feed ahead she turned, found his eyes and asked him, knowing what was coming: - _For someone who fought alongside Peggy Carter, Maria Hill and the notorious Black Widow, you don't take a lot trust in women to take care of themselves._

 _\- That doesn't mean I wasn't worried the whole time._ His hand went through his hair and Sharon couldn't help to admire his magnificent body and the playfulness of the act; ok, she just lost it for a moment. She was lost in his presence. He closed on her and said. – _After all, Carter, I haven't had the change to evaluate your fighting technique, the way I had theirs._

Sharon narrowed him with her eyes, wondering if he was really joking. – _Soooooo, the only way to get you off my back is to beat someone senseless?_

 _\- Preferably, a bad guy!_ He gave her a small tap on her shoulder and moved forward.

 _\- I will keep that in mind._ She started walking; thinking of that her mentioning her aunt's name did nothing to him; he didn't flinch or frown or cut her right away. It was nice to know the she could talk about Peggy freely with him; or could she? At least she could enjoy the view of his broad shoulders; the way he moved in those dark jeans and black coat. Whatever his aunts saw in him was beyond the physical; even though Steve Rogers was one man that could catch any woman's attention. _– We are almost there._ Sharon caught up with him and went back with business. So did he.

 _\- What's my cover? I know yours, but you still haven't told me what we are going to do there?_

 _\- You don't need any cover, Captain. You can go full American if you want._

 _\- Whyyyy?_ Steve looked at her; sensing the trouble ahead.

 _\- You remember how I mentioned about you being my date…_

 _\- Yes?_

 _\- And you remember what my cover is…_

 _\- Yeah?_ Do I sound panicky, he thought with right.

\- _So, two plus two makes…?_

 _\- Ohhhh! Right! Wait, what?_

 _\- Have you heard that public display of affection makes people uncomfortable?_

Has he; the last time someone suggested it, Steve had Natasha's tongue in his mouth; not that he didn't fully participate in fooling Rumlow. But that was 10 seconds worth of a moment, nothing even remotely like what was coming. The temperature was close to the freezing point and yet he was breaking a sweat. – _What does that mean?_

 _\- It means that we might have to pull a little show for everyone in there in order to be left alone._ She was waiting for him to break and run. It was little too funny when she thought about it first, she at least could have given him some head start when they left the apartment, but she didn't want to risk him dropping it, not sure why.

 _\- Little show, you say?_

She put hand up and made a little gesture with her thumb and index finger showing exactly how little and winked at him. – _This little!_

More like the Grand Canyon big, he thought. – _Lets go and be done sooner._

 _\- Now that's a spirit._ If he didn't know better Steve could have thought that Sharon sounded tad offended.

 _…_

The club was nothing different than any other out there. Big, loud, crowded and smoky; filled with drunken teenagers and some very, **very bad** people as Sharon described them. It was interesting that she paid the bouncer 100 Euros for no apparent reason; he was ready to let them in anyway; at least her.

The waitress, dressed in something that could never be described as clothing and not more than 19/20 years old let them to a small, but very secluded booth at the end of the dance floor, right across the main doorway. As they were passing every other man turned his head after Sharon and Steve was ready to teach each and every one of them a quick lesson. And she was still wearing her coat… he prayed for some strength to go on with this plan.

Sharon thanked the waitress, said something to her and then slipped her another 50 Euros… She took of her coat off and this time Steve was really going to have some trouble with all the men that filled their eyes with her. The dim atmosphere help him to ease a little bit, but every muscle in his body was tensed and ready to react to every danger out there. God, what danger is he thinking about? They were in a club full of people and no one even knew who they were and what they were doing there; then what was happening to him? He looked around as if he was waiting something bad to happen, but the very thought of him scooping anything but the club startled him; Steve wasn't ready for this part of the assignment.

 _\- Hey, Rogers, no need to stand there the whole night, right?_ Steve turned back his gaze to Sharon, as she was sitting down on the black velvety- like sofa; she tapped on it and said: - _Care to join me?_

He muttered something to himself while taking his coat off and sat dangerously away from her. Seconds later the girl came back with a beer in one hand and some fancy cocktail in the other. She put the drinks on the glass table before them, nodded at Sharon and turn around to leave, but before she left she did something Steve didn't expect. As she was walking away from their booth she let long, almost transparent, but obviously black curtain fall couple of feet before the table.

\- _See! Privacy!_ Sharon got her drink and took a sip from it.

\- _One should take whatever the world is throwing at them!_ Privacy, my ass, he thought. More like hey, guys, look right here to see what's going down.

Sharon got his drift and quickly answered: - _Yes, they should! Giving it could have been worse; out there, exposed and everything. And for now we are going to need all the privacy we could get._

 _\- And why is that?_

 _\- So I could show you something._

 _\- For example?_

 _\- For example…_ Sharon slid closer to him; almost gluing herself to him. Honestly, she expected him to move away, but he remained still and confident. She let the fingers of her left hand to play with his hair, while her right knee gently stroked his right thigh… _\- The tall handsome man at your eleven o'clock, right above the bar._ She seductively whispered in his ear; not that anyone could her the tone of her voice, but still…

Every part of Steve's mind forced itself to focus on what she was talking about; what bar; what man… Generally, _WHAT_? He felt completely lost in her big, brown eyes… the one that the eyeliner and mascara made even bigger and distinguished; but when he felt the gentle touch of her fingers, playing through his hair all of his cool and composure was gone… and then came the knee…

\- _What… man?_ Thank you God, I can speak.

Sharon subtly pointed with her cocktail glass toward the man standing over the bar. Four catwalk's perfectly mimicked the dance floor; going around the club. Apparently, the second floor housed the main offices of the club. On the left one; the one right over the bar, Steve attention was caught by the two men talking, while not so secretly looking around, trying to memorize every face and every person in. _The handsome one._ The man closer to him was nearly 6 feet tall; slim but fit; very well dress in dark suit with white shirt underneath. While the other was quite shorter and quite rotund, so it's definitely _not_ him.

\- _Who's he?_ Steve once again returned his gaze at Sharon. She was so close to him he could feel the heat her body emanated; the smell of lavender made him little dizzy, but the good kind of dizzy; as if her presence was intoxicating.

Sharon put her drink back on the table; leaned back and ran the back of her hand against his cheek. She tried to keep her eyes locked on his and she was finding it very hard to keep focused on the job. Those blue eyes were like a deadly trap. – _That's Anton, Anatoly's right hand. He takes care of everything while Anatoly is not around._

 _\- And where is your boyfriend these days?_

 _\- Rogers, for a time to many, he is not my boyfriend; he is simply…a potential suitor… And he is somewhere… probably cheating on me with some low self esteemed, not-to-know-better girl, that thinks that if some cute guy smiles at you… you definitely should end up in bed with them._

 _\- Jealous, Carter?_ Steve's lips crocked in something that resembled a smile as he was reaching for his beer. It's was about good time to have something cold to cool him down.

Sharon narrowed him with her eyes and pouted. And Sharon Carter never pouted; about anything and about no one… but at him. – _Please…_ she stood up; ran her hands down her dress to fix and went on … _I am better!_ Steve awarded her with a wide and honest smile. – _And now, if you excuse me, I will go to powder my nose._

 _\- But please…_

As Sharon was crossing the crowded dance floor, the only thing Steve could think of was that she truly was better… So much better… than what? All the other girls in his nonexistent love life. He had to shake his head to get rid of these thoughts. Maybe the man on the balcony was a better focal point. Anton Voronin. Very smart; very dangerous. Not book- smart like Anatoly, but street- smart and this is what made him so interesting. Steve read something on him in Anatoly's file and had the feeling that the Agency had wasted their time looking at the wrong man. Sharon mentioned that Anatoly was the _spent the money kind of a guy, not the make them_ one; but Anton here; he was something completely different; not only he looked like the type that could sit around and talk to you forever, but Steve could swear on his life that Anton had no problem taking on trouble too.

Steve almost finished his beer at the first sip, when he saw Sharon exiting the restroom. He watched her; the determination in her eyes; the captivating moves of her hips; the motion of her hair when she ran her hand through it; the man that not so nicely grabbed her hand and pulled her next to him. It took him a fraction of the second to realize the feelings taking over his body. Steve couldn't differentiate one feeling from another; the jealousy from the instinct to protect her; the need to teach the guy some manners or the pure satisfaction of letting her take care of him on her own. Well, Sharon Carter is a woman that needs no man to save her; she'll safe herself.

From half across the bar Steve watched as Sharon put her clutch under her left arm; while with the right one she grabbed the guy's wrist and twisted it till he collapsed on the floor in what seemed tears and silent screams. Suddenly she grabbed his caller and pulled him back up; still holding the grip… her right knee found what Steve and mostly the guy hopped was his stomach; and this time there was no coming back up any time soon. Sharon fixed her hair and ever so confidently moved back in the booth.

 _\- You ok there, Carter?_ Steve couldn't hide the enthusiasm in his voice.

\- _Peachy_! _Now, where were we?_

Sharon spent the next 30 minutes explaining to Steve about Anton and his involvement in Anatoly's business. And the entire time she referred to him as the _Brain,_ while Anatoly was the _Face, The Reputation, The Money_ ; clearly indicating that she as Steve did see more threat in Anton than in Anatoly. Of course there was also _The Muscle_ aka Vanya Markov; the one to take care of everything when one of the other two finds it necessary. Obviously, the one can't survive, let alone thrive without the other two.

Steve was trying to pay attention to what she was saying, but her intimacy caught him off guard. With every passing minute he was losing more and more control; her fingers were lock around his neck in an attempt to make everything look natural; after all she was working and he was her job… the cover… right, because nothing of this was a product of real or romantic connection, simply work. She was telling him everything, more like whispering everything in his ear… And only God knows how it happened…

Sharon gave it all she had inside of her to make this work; to be easygoing and not to flinch of the thought of in whose ear she was whispering so seductively, as if the music in the club wasn't loud enough to silent every word of hers. Her body had become a part of his; they were this close… to close, but she didn't know how to move away, God, she didn't even know if is she wanted to move away. And on top of everything she kept moving her knee up and down his thigh, pressing herself hard against him. She was going out of control, but there was no power on this earth to make her stop. And then it happened.

In one second she was telling him something about…about… oh, dear, about something; he was paying attention to it, she could see it in his eyes, those blue, welcoming eyes… and the next one he was kissing her. And not just a simple small peck, but one big fat and out of control kiss. Hungry, chaotic, mind shattering kiss.

How did it happen; what did happen? He could clearly hear her talking about some men and their business and all the sudden he felt the urge to kiss her; not only to kiss her, but to pull her over in his arms and never let her go.

When his lips covered hers they could both feel the heat; the passion; the desire rising inside them. Chaotic she though, but the good one; they both were trying to be on top of it and that's why no one of them realized that they were trying to get closer and closer. Sharon locked hands pulled him closer to her and somehow Steve's hand was memorizing every inch of her thigh till it found the small of her back and drew her even closer. With every passing moment the need grew stronger; the hunger was overpowering; the kiss was devastating. Sharon thought her heart was going to explode; while he thought that even a deaf man could hear the pounding in his chest.

Sharon was so lost and gone in the heat of the moment she almost didn't climb on top of him. _Thank you Lord for my better judgment_! And before she could do something even more ill advised she pushed herself away from him. And it was Steve's cue to pull back too. They could only stare at each other…

\- _I… think… that…we…_ _ **I should**_ _... you know… go! We… should both go… home… I mean…_ _ **separately**_ _!_ So, The University Georgetown obviously didn't provide good enough education for Sharon, cause she didn't even know how to articulate her own thoughts. 5 years waste of money…

\- _Yeah, that's sounds great!_ Steve was even more shaken than her. Or was he embarrassed… Nope, none of those things came even close to what he was actually feeling.

Sharon put on her coat and went down the crowded club, escaping her " _date's_ " look.

Steve followed her shortly. They both thought the cold air would cool the heat down… some heat he thought. Nothing good can come out of it. They can't, more likely, _must not_ go down that road. It's too much complication on both sides…


	6. Chapter 6

Sharon hit the door so hard to open the damn thing swung like it was made out of paper and smashed it against the brick wall. She almost escaped the close collision with one of the waiting to come in. _What the hell is wrong with me? Get it together, Carter…_

 _\- Hey… Carter… wait!_ Steve was few steps behind her and was catching to her fast.

Sharon turned abruptly. – _Look, I was being unprofessional and I am sorry!_

 _\- If someone should be apologizing it should be me… I was the one to… kiss you!_ Steve was trying really, **_really_** hard to sound more apologetic, but the hell with this, he didn't quite know what he was hoping to be or sound. – _I think I got little carried away in the moment, that's all._

 _Well, didn't that sound soul-crushing enough._ Sharon marveled at her own reluctant feeling to let everything go. She closed her eyes for a moment to build somewhat distance between them, so she could at least accept his apology, but when she opened them back the only thing left was the need to do it again, as his alluring, captivating blue eyes stared at her. – _Apology accepted!_ Or whatever; lets not talk about it ever again. She turned away from him and took down the street. Few seconds later she realized that it was snowing again. It was eased and calm snowfall, but the clouds definitely were waiting for the right moment to let every single snowflake on the ground in matter of minutes.

\- _At least I got the pleasure of "meeting" mister Brain in there._ Steve aligned his walk with her fast pacing. Dear God, she was pacing and he managed to keep it with her, not even making an effort…

 _\- He is not the most pleasurable company I would know…_

 _\- You've met him in person, I presume… After all the time you spent with your…_

Sharon's scary gaze warned him it wasn't time for joking. Captain America was raised better to know not to mess with the wrath of a woman, especially a Carter one. The last time he tried to play all-macho at Peggy, she took few shot at him. Like angry, vindictive, _teach-you-a-lesson_ ones.

 _\- How did you two meet?_ Change the subject, good strategy, he thought.

Sharon slowed her pace and answered with tired voice. – _I spilled my coffee on him… and vastly walked away, saying sorry only with a gesture of my hand._

 _\- And he wasn't pissed at you at all?_

 _\- Oh, he was pissed… but three days later when I "showed up" also so unexpectedly in his favorite café, he only asked me out. Not sign of anger or frustration. Nothing at all. He simply asked me if he could sit with me while he has his coffee. I said yes… this went on for another week or so… and he would ask me out every single time, but I didn't want to rush the things after my…_

\- _After what?_ Steve listened to her story with fascination.

\- _My cover provides me with some interesting trades. I am a nurse, as you already know…_

 _\- That I remember from the first time._ He nodded but he wasn't looking at her.

 _\- Oh-k._ She took a deep breath and continued with the story of how she got one of the most dangerous man on the planet to forget all rhyme and reason. – _I am from Iowa and was left by the alter by my long, long time fiancée… he broke my heart so bad I had to fly across the ocean and hide…_

 _\- In the most romantic city in world? And that's not odd?_

Sharon smiled and faced him. – _He said the same thing the first time, but then he told me I came here because I knew that I would find love here… with him, if I wanted._

 _\- Gotta say, I admire his…_ Steve's fore head wrinkled… _enthusiasm._

 _\- Enthusiasm is definitely a word, but it was more of the carnal need to express himself as a god given savior of every woman's broken heart. His ego deserves a page of its own in the psychology department._

 _\- He sure has his way with women…_

 _\- He sure does!_ Sharon's anger crippled in to her heart when the vision of a girl lying on a cold silver tabled emerged in her mind. Anatoly's last " _love interest_ " end up dead, probably because the bastard got tired of her. No wonder she volunteered to this mission, even though she was fresh out the boat in the Agency. Three months in a she was in the deep with this. But this girl deserved to find some peace, wherever she was. And Anatoly and his goons were running out of time.

They spent the next minutes just walking; the only sound came from the crunching snow underneath them. They both needed some time alone with their thoughts; to clear their minds.

Sharon let a deep sigh out and cursed something. It was colorful enough to grab Steve's attention.

 _\- What?_

 _\- Remember the guy from the bar?_

 _\- Very vividly, why?_ Oh, he remembered.

 _\- Cause he and four of his buddies are kind of circling us!_

Steve saw the five men that were trying to position them around the two of them. They doing something they've only seen in movies probably, because they couldn't be any surprised to any with a trained eye.

Steve's voice was calm and formal. Right now he was Captain Rogers. Sharon also went on fully Agent Carter mode. Anticipating the attack.

\- _So, what's the plan?_

Sharon rubbed her eyes and ran a hand through her hair. – _You know, you're here as a civilian and I am undercover… so either of us_ _ **should not get involved in anything if this sort.**_ _But this man or men are about to "attack us" and I am too tired and enough stressed to let it go. Not to mention he already rubbed me the wrong way. What I am suggesting is to let them try their best… and fail of course…_

 _\- Of course!_

 _\- And go home!_

Steve shrugged his shoulders. He also didn't want to let the idiot go without getting his hands on him. – _What's our next move then?_

 _\- We let them go first then you let me take care of them._

Steve's eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead. – _Why?_

 _\- Cause you don't exactly pull your punches. I have seen the tapes. We need to stop them not killed them… maybe a quick stop to the ER, that's all._

 _\- And you will pull yours?_

 _\- My, my, is the Captain suddenly presenting faith in my fighting capabilities. Now that's first._

 _\- Fine, fine… but if you need me…_

 _\- You will be right there, I know! Now, it's better to prepare yourself cause dimwit number one is coming at you._ As soon as Sharon said Steve moved left of her to let dimwit number one miss him by a long shot. The idiot overdid everything. His speed was faster; he was way too loud and let himself to be heard long before the plan of his attack was formed is his head. The only thing he hit was the hard stone wall ahead of him. Steve shook his head with irritation and moved toward him. – _If you need me, I will be here, securing him…_

 _\- Actually I do need you…_

Steve turned around and met her steel cold eyes… _\- Yes?_

 _\- To hold my clutch… it very expensive and I kind of like it!_ She winked at him and threw the little envelope like accessory to him.

\- _I have never felt more helpful in my life._ Steve leaned at the same wall where dimwit number one was lying moaning in pain against; arms crossed on his chest. He watched dimwits number two, three and four gathered around Sharon, while the dimwit number five, the man from before stood there and watched. No wonder he didn't have it in him to face even a seemingly smaller and lone woman. Some **man** for sure.

 _\- Gentlemen, I am sure that you think that you're doing something outstanding in here, but can you please drop it and go home before you end up like your buddy over there._ She said it perfect French, no hint of a foreign accent, no hesitation is her voice. Luckily Steve still spoke good amount of French to get what she was talking about.

The first man that bolted against her said something not nice as he was starting his attempt at her; not something that her lady ears should be hearing, but… _So, we are doing it, ok…_ As he was coming at her Sharon planned her move, it wasn't going to be a nice one, at least for him. He came close enough for her to grab the hems of his coat sending him it the air in a perfectly performed back flip. She used his speed against him, when she fell on her back and threw him on the top of the car parked nearby; the windshield cracking underneath him. Steve watched the scene with growing respect for Carter; the woman had something to give. The only thing Steve could think about was the heels of her stilettos digging deep into his skin; the pain the man had or more like that was about to experience. Not that he didn't deserve it. On other hand women conveniently surrounded themselves with all sorts of weapons; their bags were huge and quite heavy as if they were trying to gather everything in them; the sharp nails didn't help either and somehow they always went straight south the border. So every woman was a potential deadly force as long she was willing. Carter not only could be very dangerous on her own, but she was very well trained and thought how to take you down with minimal effort.

As Carter was recovering from the altercation with dimwit number two, dimwits number three and four were closing on opposite sides. Dimwit number three approached her from behind and wrapped his hands around her; one right under her chin and the other around her waist to secure she won't move till the other guy gets there. Sharon didn't seem to be impressed by their tactics; it was screaming unpreparedness and stupidity; not only because of the first two morons that were pulling their self esteem from the ground, but because Steve was standing there ready to jump in when she makes a sign. Dimwit four was in arm length from her and her " _attacker_ " when Steve finally decided to engage her. – _You doing ok there, Carter?_

Sharon gripped her fingers tight around dimwit number three's arm and as she was planning her move. The planned unfolded before her eyes. Still she managed to sound up and confident with her response: - _Yes, thank you, never better!_ She didn't sound out of breath or even weary; more like annoyed and definitely pissed. _– What about you, enjoying the view I presume…_

 _\- No, no, no…_ Steve let his lips crook into a grin… _Remember, I am evaluating you technique and skills…_

 _\- Well…_ Sharon's tone changed and filled itself with anger and resolution… _Evaluate this…_ She used the man behind her as leverage and lifted her entire body up; she locked her thighs around dimwit number four's neck. Steve was about to usher himself into helping her when he realized what she was doing. Sharon shifted her weight sideways and took them both down on the ground; at the end she was the only one to walk away from it ok. She turned her attention to dimwit number three and forced her knew right into his nose. He was long gone before he even hit the snow. As for the forth idiot, he was too smart to walk way, till he was capable to walk without any assistance.

 _\- Impressed?_ Sharon shifted her look to him. He _did_ look very much impressed; maybe even gloating a little. She gave him big and beautiful smile; well at least Steve thought it was one of the most amazing ones he had ever seen. Sharon noticed that he was smiling at her and not only with his lips; his eyes were most certainly the best part of him when he was smiling. As if their color changed when his moods changed. They would became darker when he was angry or displeased; the way they narrowed when he was questioning something or someone; the subtle spark she caught right before he kissed her… there was definitely a lot about this man to be seen and understood, but at least she was getting somewhere. As she was looking at him she saw something different this time; his eyes carried warning about something; she could easily see his body tensing and preparing with his fist clenching… she could swear that she saw a speck of panic too, but for what.

Steve registered the movement behind Sharon's back first, cause she was still facing him with her gorgeous eyes and pinkish cheeks, both from the cold and the physical ordeal she was engaged in. Every part of his body was ready to rush to her and finally get his hands on the guy behind her. Even though he saw exactly what she was capable of, it was no longer as amusing, because it was her life on the line this time. And he liked her the way she was, alive and breathing.

Sharon turned her head at the thing he was staring. Her club admirer was closing on her; his face twisted with rage and obvious humiliation. The backup he brought was either lying on the ground in fetal position and praying to whatever deity they believe in to saved them from this or was unconscious or had ran away already. He had to have known that the outcome for him was not going to be any better, but he still chose to go after her… with a knife. After Rumlow escaped on her that faithful day Sharon started to hate knifes more and more; it took her arm eight weeks to fully heal. Now that jackass had the nerve to pull a knife at her… she was totally done this time.

The idiot speeded up at her; knife first. Sharon rolled her eyes at him… it was late, she was tired, and soaking wet and very, very agitated… It was about damn time she laid the law here.

Steve knew that Sharon had it covered and relaxed a little, only to see that dimwit number one was waking up. For his upmost surprise he realized that the man didn't even register his presence a feet from him. His gaze was locked on Sharon and Steve got that he was planning to go after her behind her back. The guy got up, rocking back and forth on his feet, balancing with one hand on the wall and the other felling the air. He was pretty solid the moment he _tried_ to attack her; the exact time the last one headed at her with a knife. The only thing to be done; Steve reached and grabbed the man by his coat and yanked him back; slamming him against the wall. – _Yeah, I don't think so, sonny!_ Steve gave the guy a look of disapproval; a one that only someone who fought in WW2 could give. This time he wasn't going to be up for a long; long time.

As Steve was taking care of securing his part of the group, Carter was just about to begin the end of this stupid altercation. She took few steps ahead, meeting him half way, grabbed his right wrist with her left hand and pushed it aside; the guy was right-handed and she just took his advantage away; with her right one she went straight for his throat. The blow to his wind pipe was heavy but very précised. His instinct was to drop the knife and press his hand to his throat… he took few of steps back till he backed against the very same car dimwit number two landed on. The pain and air deprivation took him down the door. Sharon stood up before him; maybe little pumped up from the fight; she wasn't panting, but it took her couple of deep in and ex-hales to calm down. She kneeled in front of him at gave him a good look. Her voice was low and steady; almost scary; thank god the language didn't get to sound so hard with treats _– I hope this thing here makes you reconsider the next time you decide to treat women the way you_ _ **tried**_ _to treat me… Asshole!_ Still, impeccable French from her. She got up to her feet and was about to walk away, when she got his last idea; he was trying to get up to; speaking unintelligible, but possible very nasty for her and the whole women's society. Even though his hands weren't of much assistance, he managed to slide few inches up; unfortunately for him his head was at the height of the side window… he was walking on a very thin line her and Sharon didn't even think before she pushed him over the edge. She slammed her knee at his nose so hard and viscously, his head burst through the window, shattering it in pieces; he crumbled on the ground and passed out.

At the end there was only Sharon left standing… well Sharon and Steve. She stood up and eased her breathing. The physical part of this stupid thing wasn't the problem; she was far more capable to handle any physical altercation and engage, but she was very aggravated by everything that happened tonight. It wasn't dimwits one through five that had the better of her; it was the moment that she shared with Steve. All she wanted was to go home and be away from him; but no. Well at least she worked some of the frustration out on these guys. Not-so-lucky them! She sensed when Steve got to her; he quietly looked around and then he rested his eyes on Sharon.

She used the still remaining side window as a mirror to observe the consequences of the fight. Her hair was messy, but still in place; using her fingers as a comb Sharon put every string of naughty hair back to its place; she ran her thumb under every eye to smidge over any trace of running down mascara or eyeliner; she had ruined her dress and one of her stoking was ripped in several pleases… so much for keeping everything intact. When she was done fixing her appearance she spoke to Steve: - _I hope you had the proper chance to evaluate my technique and style and my stamina and whatever… not that I need any reassurance or approval, bit I hope that you'll leave me be…1need a loooong shower and at least three days worth of sleep to get it together._

Steve gave the scene around him another quick glance; blew out a deep and awarded her with a half a grim: - _You DO know how to take care of any trouble, for sure. Bravo, Carter… not that I am surprised, I was pretty certain that you could do it._

 _\- Jesus, then why the condescension and all of the talking and …_

Steve didn't want to answer this… mainly cause he had to admit that the feelings he had for her were far from professional or simple. – _Come on, Carter, haven't you roasted your colleagues or friends before … it's nothing special; we do it all the time._

Sharon rolled her eyes; jumping over dimwit number five she started walking down the street. Steve followed her. They walked another couple of blocks before hailing a cab. Sharon gave her address first. Few minutes later the cab pulled in front Sharon's building. Sharon expected Steve to go home but he got off with her. Little after 1 in the morning the street was still as empty as before, but the snow had been getting stronger and stronger. Steve paid the driver and as he was watching the car heading away, he glanced at Sharon who stood before the old white door with a quizzical gaze.

\- _Aren't you going to GO home?_

 _\- Later. First I need to apologize for my behavior tonight. I didn't mean to be disrespectful._

Sharon admired his honesty. She took the wig off; it was about time she did that; even in the freezing cold another layer of hair was more irritating than helpful. – _Look, I am not saying that you didn't… you know… caught me off guard there, but being kissed by a descent, respecting and never the less good-looking man is not a thing that should be excused or belittled._

It was Steve's turn to admire her; the woman had enough guts to stand her ground, not that he expected any less of her. He gave an approving nod and cute smile. After all she found him good-looking; his ego was gently padded. The funny part; the way his heart raced when she took the wig off; her beautiful hair spilling over her shoulders; it was Sharon again and he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

\- _After all –_ Sharon continued- _I remember participating as equally as you did… so… if someone should be apologizing it should be me._ She gently ran her hand through her hair and almost didn't throw Steve out of balance with the motion. – _I should have conducted with professionalism and respect toward our partnership._

Steve sensed that he was about to say something even more by-the-book so he stopped her, before going on. – _Being kissed by a strong, intelligent, self-relying and never the less stunningly beautiful woman is not that bad either._

Sharon expected everything, but still; so for the first time in her life she had nothing coherent to say; only stare at him, with need and desire spiking. The only way she saw the evening ending was her walking away from him. She focused on her purse and went digging for her keys. Steve knew that maybe what he said had made her uncomfortable, but he wasn't in the mood for any of this. And he always spoke the truth. Sharon headed for the door, holding the key, but Steve remained motionless.

Sharon put the key in the key hole, seconds away from the sanctuary of her home. – _Captain, it was interesting evening, but I need to get some rest. I wish you good night and I guess I'll be seeing you tomorrow._

Steve nodded in response. Finally, the night was heading for an end. Sharon exhaled with hope and turned the key; she pushed the door to open but something robbed her attention.

\- _Hey, Carter –_ Steve had moved toward her- _now that we established that what happened earlier was somewhat normal and ok with both of us, I need to apologize in advance._

 _\- For what?_ Sharon didn't understand what he was talking about; she still was holding the door and the key; and thank God for even the smallest support, for what was coming…

\- _For this…_ Steve took exactly two steps; pulled her into his arms and kissed her; more passionately and more desperately than any other time. _And it felt good; so damn good!_


	7. Chapter 7

_\- What was that about? –_ Sharon was seconds away from tearing Steve in pieces. – _You had no business being there!_ She was pacing back and forth in her living room; enraged and stressed out. For her astonishment Steve wasn't anywhere being calm or rational either. In fact his demeanor mirrored hers; - _What you did was ignorant and irresponsible._

 _\- What I was doing was my job;_ Sharon almost hissed the words through her lips; - _What you did was to interfere with an official investigation and if you haven't blown my cover already honestly I will be very surprised. So, once again, what were you thinking?_ Sharon crossed her arms on her chest; it was infuriating how intense her feelings for Steve had become in the past days. The passionate kiss they shared four nights ago lingered between them; changing the pace of their forced partnership.

\- _What was it? You clearly were walking into a trap and it's something we both know._ Steve took a deep and tried to appeal to her reason. – _What do you think was going to happen when you got in that car; alone and please don't go…_

\- _I know!_ Sharon jumped in right before he could finish his thought. – _I know!_ She repeated more firmly. Even though she expected her admission to change the course of the conversation, the concern she read in Steve's eyes was real and undeniable. His eyes were locked on her as if she was the only thing he could look at; not that she had anything against it.

She felt the exhaustion take the better of her; leaning back on her desk Sharon let her head to fall back. Her hair fell gracefully over her back and gently, covering her naked back. She was trying, at time without any chance, to put her thoughts in order and focus. Steve dropped on her sofa; he also felt worn out and very, very angry… emotions running high through him. He placed his elbows on each knee and rubbed his temples. So much happened tonight; things that made him realize something scary and troubling… the magnitude and the gravity of the feelings he had for Sharon.

Sharon observed Steve as his was trying to chase the anger and frustration away. She had crossed a line tonight; a line that could possible jeopardize both her career and her sanity. She had no choice, but to act the way she did; her assignment's success depended on her…

Steve got up and motioned for the door. He hesitated and turn back to face her; hands placed on his sides. – _Carter, I am not saying that you're not a big girl and you're ok with everything that life is throwing at you, but you acted childish and irresponsible today. There wasn't even an ounce of your professional behavior! Biting my head off or not won't change the fact that if you were indeed alone there you'd probably be dead by now! And no job can justify that._ The very thought of her dead sent cold shivers down his spine. Why wasn't she getting it! Maybe there was no point in continuing whatever that was.

Sharon didn't know how to response to that; to his tone; she didn't know how to handle her feelings. It was about time for her to admit her attraction for him; not just the simple physical one, but the deeper emotional one. She had feelings for him, real romantic feelings; the one that made other people say that they felt warm and fuzzy inside. Sharon was never from the people who felt warm and fuzzy and she was ok with it; but ever since she met the Captain she knew what her friends had meant. And it was a tremendous sensation.

Sharon's voice stopped him from leaving. It was her time to explain herself and it was for his ears only!

…

 _103 minutes early…_

 _\- We lost her!_ Rubio, 23 years old, one of Sharon tech support guys, sounded agitated and was on the verge of freaking out.

 _\- I got nothing too!_ Johan, Rubio not-so-much-older colleague confirmed Steve's worst fears; something bad was going to go down and it involved Sharon.

Sharon had agreed to accompany Anatoly to one of his fancy balls. It was part of her cover to be the girl on his arm for almost three mounts already. The operation the CIA had planned was going down in less than 48 hours and Sharon was trying her best to keep him occupied.

Steve, Sharon and the two fresh out of college **_boys,_** even though Sharon showed great part of respect for them, left the designated safe house 90 minutes ago so she could join Anatoly. Dressed in split back evening gown of white lace with a simple v-neck, generously revealing her gorgeous legs, Sharon stole all the attention from the things her company was engaged in; her professional and formal company. Sharon never seized to amaze Steve with her taste and beauty. No matter what she was wearing she always looked beyond beautiful and astonishing; she looked perfect. Steve felt a little bit more alive when he saw her; honestly he felt little possessive too… Ever since they kissed, twice, four nights ago, he felt more connected to her than ever. Not only physically; but emotionally. He initiated the kiss, the both times and never even once regretted his decision. When he left her building that night Steve knew that there was no going back on that, no apologizing that would suffice, but he didn't care. She didn't object either. And now she was in trouble and his blood boiled in his veins. Possessive again!

\- _What do you mean you lost her?_ Steve loomed over them and looked on their screens. Everything was quiet and dark; no video feed from the rooms inside; no coms no nothing; as if everything died in seconds. And Sharon was left alone. He saw it; he heard it; he felt it in his bones; he only prayed Sharon did the same.

Inside the bathroom of the restaurant Sharon could only hear static in her ear every time she tried to reach to Rubio or Johan; nothing for more than 12 minutes. It was a bad sign. Ever after she walked out the car hour earlier she felt trouble lurking from the shadows of her the corners assignment; a bad, bad feeling that she was in immediate danger.

The moment she met his eyes, she knew that something had changed. His gaze was dark and evil; scary and there was one thing that Sharon felt very rarely and it was fear; tonight she was terrified.

Anton never liked her, but he was friendly enough not to alarm Anatoly. But tonight he emanated pure hatred and dark intentions toward her. Sharon only hoped that her routine with the Captain didn't damage her cover. Even though Sharon never allowed Anatoly to know her address; she was always checking and double checking whenever she was walking home if she was being followed, she had being reckless the past days. She let happiness to cloud her mind and judgment. But Steve presence made her more confident and relaxed; she felt overjoyed and pumped up by him. She loved having him around; to help with setting everything in place; to brainstorm with her; just being there was enough. _And now this_! She washed her hands and walked from the bathroom only to meet Anton's cold gaze. He knew something about her!

 _\- Ok, guys, are you there?_ Sharon faked a phone call to make sure no one suspected what she was truly doing. In a room full of people she tried to act normal, wide smile painted on her face… - _Rubio, come in!_ Nothing, just static; empty troubling sound.

 _\- Kate!_ Anatoly motioned to her, smiling like a goof. – _You ok?_

Sharon nodded. – _I needed to refresh a little. I think I am getting down with something. Maybe it's time for me to go._ She gave him weary smile, just to solidify the said.

\- _Oh! I am sorry to hear that!_

 _\- Yeah, me too!_ She tried to walk away from him, but his hand caught hers.

\- _Before you go can I introduce you to a friend of mine first?_

 _\- Oh, god, Anatoly, I don't think I will be a good company; I feel bad and all I want is to crawl in my bed._

 _\- Yes, yes, my apologizes. I didn't mean it in that way! Let me do something about it._

Anatoly reached to Anton and said something to him; to witch Anton only nodded and looked over to Sharon. She smiled back to him.

 _\- Let me at least offer you a drive home. I can't stand the thought of you leaving in a cab in this harsh weather._

Sharon's blood froze. Earlier tonight, when she met with Anatoly, she could have sworn that Anton's mouth formed perfectly the word " _agent_ ". She always knew that Anton was the bigger problem.

\- _Oh, no, no, I don't mean to be a burden of any kind. I feel fine to grab a cab, don't worry about me._

Anatoly was relentless. – _Kate, please, humor me! I'd be worried sick if I were to let you alone._

Sharon didn't have any other option but to comply. She knew very well that the moment she got in that car, she'd be walking in a trap. Not that she would go down without a fight, but she'd be outnumbered and outgunned.

\- _Ok! Thank you for your concern over my health._

 _\- But, dear, you are very precious to me and it is my honor to call you my close friend._ He wanted to call her a lot more; he wanted her in his bed and in his life for good, but Kate proved to be a challenge and Anatoly loved a good challenge. He gave a small peck on her cheek and walked away, leaving with Anton and the resentment is his eyes. He had know, he must have know… for a long time.

\- _Miss!_ Anton motioned Sharon toward the back door. Ok, not even the front one; it truly was bad going to worse.

Outside, as the snow was falling, Steve and the two CIA techs heard the conversation; at least parts of it. Sharon was safe, for now, but her luck was about to expire. Steve got that she was trying to leave, quietly and quick, but something abrupt her departure. Her tone would have sounded normal to someone else, but he knew her well to know something was off.

 _\- Aren't you two suppose to do something!_ Steve paced nervously in the back of the white van. – _She is in some kind of trouble._

Rubio spoke first: - _We are not allowed to interfere; only to provide the technical aspects of the mission. It's a direct order._

 _\- Whose order?_ Steve anger surfaced.

 ** _\- HERS!_** Rubio and Johan said it in unison; their attention never leaving the screens before them.

Damn it. – _We can't just sit here and do nothing!_

 _\- Sir, like it or not, we can't jeopardize her cover; no matter what happens! I am sorry._ Johan sounded honest. – _The only way to help her is to extract her to safety, but that would only solidify the doubts about her… if they are having ones in a first place. It's a policy of the Agency._

 _\- Well, thanks to my lucky star, I don't work for the Agency._ Steve stormed out the van before anyone could even say something against it.

Sharon said her last goodbyes with some people she met, delaying the inevitable as long as possible. Her thoughts raced in her head; figuring a way out, but nothing came; nothing that wouldn't alarm them more. She wasn't willing to put the operation on holt… She thought that putting the job before her wellbeing was what the good operatives did. Anatoly and his little squad of murderers didn't deserve to walk free on this earth; for her there wasn't anything else before the mission… The dead girl had to be avenged…

 _\- Kate!_

Familiar voice; familiar gaze; familiar sensation…

\- _Kate!_ Fake name bringing real emotions… There was doubt that everything was going south pretty vast; nothing could have prepared her for what was about to happen.

Sharon traced Steve as he was making his way through the crowded room. He looked on edge; worried and definitely not happing with something. Her mind tried to wrapped around the reason that had him here; maybe something went wrong with her team; maybe he was trying to warn her about pending trouble; or maybe, just maybe he was there to safe her; not that she needed saving… but if this was the reason behind his reckless act… well, warmth rushed from head to toes!

 _\- What… are… What are doing here?_ Was Sharon speechless… Steve got to her, dressed in simple jeans and a sport coat in a sea of tuxes and evening gowns. – _You shouldn't have come!_ Steve tried to pull her to safety, away from Anton's wondering eyes and away from Anatoly untimed interest. They only had seconds to regroup before they had more company.

 _\- Kate, who is this?_ Anatoly lost his smile at the sight of the American. The way he held her in his arms… he hated him immediately.

Steve extended his hand. – _Rusty, I am Kate's fiancé._ Sharon's eyes widened with surprise and confusion.

 _\- Her fiancé, ha!_ Anatoly took his hand and shook it hard, only to realize his mistake. The American didn't only appear strong, he was even stronger. - _Aren't you her ex-fiancé?_ Anatoly voice filled with arrogance. _– Not if I had anything to say about it!_ Steve responded with enough confidence it was Sharon's cue to jump in.

\- **_Rusty…_** Oh, god, Rusty, of all names he came up with Rusty… _Why are you_ _ **here**_ _!_

More like, why is the Golden boy; the all time hero racing to my side in sight of danger? 

_\- The simple answer is that I missed you!_

 _\- And the complicated one is?_

 _\- Not for anyone else ears to hear! Can we go to your apartment and talk?_ Steve mind set on spilling that his heart stopped beating the moment her coms died; or that the only thing he could think of was getting her off to safety and finishing this the only way he knew how… he possessed the strength of many man and he would feel any remorse taking Anatoly down for good.

Sharon tried to shake off the feeling of helplessness away. Cornered by the man she tried to put down; the man that was planning her death as they spoke and the man that she wasn't sure of anything about, she felt lightheaded. She was well trained and tough operative; strong and collected woman and she felt like a trophy to be won.

 _\- I am sure that Kate would be best if she was left alone… she didn't feel well and I think your presence is making her uneasy._ Why was Anatoly defending her honor?

 _\- I think it's Kate word, mister…_

 _\- Volkov!_

 _\- Mister Volkov. I don't know what or who you are but we have history together and I would be very grateful to be left alone._

 _\- Aaah, the key word history, as in a past!_

 _\- Gentlemen, I don't think it's the best time to do this… and as Anatoly said…_ Sharon looked over to Steve… _I don't feel well and I need to go home._ Steve nodded and wrapped his arm around her waist. Her body was perfect against his and the feeling of her warmth; the notion of her being safe was the only thing he could think of.

Anatoly grimaced with irritation at the scene before him. – _I thought it would best if my driver take her home._

 _\- It would be better if I do it myself… he have something to discuss… something personal. But thank you!_

Steve slowly pushed Sharon ahead. She turned and smiled to Anatoly; only to find Anton's eyes. They were so clod and deep; darkening; she knew; she was no longer safe…

…

 _\- I got scared!_ Her admission stopped him. He turned his head to face her; only his head… his body was screaming to go, to run away from her. – _Why?_

 _\- Beats me!_ Sharon let a deep exhale out. It worked for a moment, but his intense gaze didn't help with her heartbeat. – _I got scared for my family; that they won't get the chance to say goodbye if I end up in the river…_ Sharon turned away from him and stared out the window into the quiet November night.

 _\- When I put that ship in ocean the only thing I could think of was my friends and Peggy… I wasn't afraid for my life, but their future if I failed… When I lost Bucky I felt so lost… I always thought that he was the lucky one; because his pain ended with his death… it turns out I failed anyways…_

 _\- Are you afraid now?_

 _\- Fear is good Carter!_ He walked to her; she still faced the window.

 _\- Why? Cause it proves that you're alive and human. I've heard that before and I don't get it!_

 _\- No! It's because fear gives you an advantage to stop and think before you act._

 _\- Meaning?_

 _\- It's an emotion, Carter, a feeling… And if you don't count on your feelings then there won't be anything left…_

 _\- Are you basing every decision of yours on your feelings?_ Sharon finally found enough courage to look at him;

\- _Yes!_

 _\- Mhm! Good! I act based on my knowledge and gut; I should not be frightened by anything, it speaks ill if my training and job…_

 _\- Can't change the way you see yourself, but I admire you more now that I know you even better… fear saved your life tonight… it worked just fine for you!_

 _\- I think is time to go!_ They both had it for tonight; enough was enough.

 _\- I think you should!_ Away from the eyes, away from the heart… isn't that what other people said?

Steve gave her a warm smile and walked to the door.

 _\- Steve?_

 _\- Yes, Sharon!_

It was the first time they said their names, lacking the formality of the last ones. Their names were forbidden territory… they were far more intimate.

 _\- I think my cover is blown!_

 _\- I think that too…_

 _\- So, now what?_

 _\- We regroup… They will come for you!_

 _\- I know!_

 _…_

 _\- You didn't have to stay!_ Sharon's put a smoking hot mug of coffee in front of Steve; he was sitting on the stool right next to the counter, elbows resting on the cold marble. – _Yes, I did! Remember, we don't leave people behind…_ The smile on his face found his eyes; he took a sip from his coffee and wondered his gaze over the cold November night. Sharon leaned over and set her gaze on him for few long moments. – _Thank you! Now…_ Sharon straightened her back and wondered her look around the quite room… _I need to make couple really difficult phone calls to at least 8 different people to move the op for tomorrow night; I can't risk any more exposure that this…_ She walked over to her desk; took her phone and was about to dial when Steve pulled her from her thoughts: _\- Carter…_

 _\- Yes?_

 _\- How do you think Anton knew about you_?

Sharon didn't want to know; to even think about it; the only way this could have happened was if there was a leak in the information and that only could mean that there was someone selling inter to Anton and his man and it meant mean business. – _If I voice my thoughts on the subject before anyone else I might be not only delaying the op, but probably canceling it till further consideration. If there is someone ratting us out it means there are high enough, cause there were only handful of people knowing about it; about me… and they all are high ranking officers._

 _\- No wonder you wanted it left alone, ha?_

 _\- Tell me about it!_ Sharon smiled playfully at him and walked in her bedroom to have the talks… Steve appreciated the view of her from where he was standing… she was breath taking; beyond her physical features; he admired her; respected her; really, really liked her and the notion of them being more than friends; more that partners in the field… He waited too long with Peggy, the only woman he had ever truly loved and he had lost her forever; happy for her, but still, the pain and regret were real and palpable. He didn't want to do the same mistake twice… Sharon intrigued him; fascinated him; and the image of them together didn't seem this bad or elusive. Staring over her door; stealing a glance of her walking back and forth, talking on her phone made him happy… it felt normal to have her in his life and why not…

Sharon looked at him, smiling; she nodded her head to the heard from the other side and raised her thumb to him… the operation was a go. Tomorrow night Steve would finally have the chance to have some serious chit-chat with Anatoly and his goons about Bucky and his involvement with them; in less than 24 hours. He was getting closer to his friend and it was time to relax a little bit… Less than 24 hours from now.

The only thing that Steve didn't know; couldn't add up to his plans was the fact that in less than 24 fours from now he would be standing in the very same apartment; holding Sharon in his arms and praying to God that the warm liquid that once ran through her vanes would remain running inside her and not spilling over her floor…

He didn't know it yet and she didn't even have a clue that her time had ran out…


	8. Chapter 8

Sharon tried to open her eyes, but her lids felt heavy and apart from her. They didn't listen to her. No matter how hard her mind was screaming nothing was happening and it really pissed her off. And the most infuriating part; the constant beeping she was hearing; minute after minute. But she couldn't figure out what was making the irritating noise. If only she could open her eyes and look around… If only.

…

Steve waited patiently for his coffee. He was grateful that the hospital was quiet and empty at three in the morning; he simply couldn't handle more of really anything. And being awake for forty hours strait didn't help either. The machine beeped loudly; his coffee was ready. Steve took the hot cup and had a small sip; he thought that the hot beverage would make him feel better, but clearly he was mistaken. There was nothing that could have made him feel better, maybe only Sharon waking up. She was the reason he was sitting alone at the empty hallway of the hospital. And no matter how hard he tried to chase the memory away, his mind always drifted to that moment when he found her; bleeding and practically dead. He shook it off one more time and motioned to her room. Just as he turned around the corner a familiar face brought a tired smile on his lips.

"You didn't have to stay this late."

"Like I was going to leave you alone here." Natasha hugged him and gave him reassuring tap on his back. "How is he doing?"

Steve pulled back. "The same. The doctors say she lost too much blood and that the trauma to her organism was severe." The deep exhale only solidified in how bad shape Sharon was. "They can't say when she's going to wake up or even if she ever will."

"Carter is young and strong. She'll wake up all alive and well. You on the other hand need to go home and get some rest, cause you like sh…"

"I know, I know, but I don't want to leave her alone; not again." Steve rubbed his eyes to chase the exhaustion away; it didn't help.

"You cannot still beat yourself up for what happened. It wasn't your fault."

"But it was me who asked her to help me. If it wasn't for my request…"

"She still would've done her job, Rogers!" Natasha knew what Steve was thinking. His quest to find Bucky and bring him home was the one thing he considered as failure. "Look, I know that it's easier to blame everything on yourself, but this has nothing to do with you. That guy had her number long before you were ever in the picture and he was the one to do this to her; not you."

Steve looked over to Sharon, even though it was through the window of her hospital room. She looked calm; she was alive, but barely. Her bruised face was the evidence how strong she was; her wounded hands proved him that even though she was slowly bleeding and dying inside a little bit every passing second, she never gave up; she fought hard and she won. She took a very bad man down; she stopped him and made the world a better place, even though that the price was her own life.

"What I am supposed to do?"

"Don't give up hope; she didn't!" Natasha winked at him and smiled. Steve smiled back at her. He needed this; his friends. Sam offered to literally fly over to stay with him, but now he was the only one still looking for Bucky. So having Natasha over there with him meant a lot.

"You never told me, more likely I didn't get the chance to ask you; what are you doing here? I thought that being in a deep cover **would mean being in the deep**."

"Carter called."

"Why?" Steve was truly surprised with the news. Natasha not even once mentioned knowing agent Carter, aside from the talk they had at the cemetery. "She thought I could help with my expert opinion."

"On what?"

"Annoying Russian millionaire playboys with secret evening activities. Sad I didn't get the chance to meet the guy. He sounded like a charmer."

"Yeah, maybe when he is not shooting at you with a semi automatic."

"I heard that Carter didn't give him any chance, ha?"

Steve lips curved in a satisfaction smile. Sharon's fighting matched his, but her actions two days ago made him see her in a whole another light. She was spectacular fighter and a partner; taking Anatoly down proved beyond difficult, but she did it… And now she was lying in a hospital bed, battered and bruised; with a bullet wound to her abdomen.

"She did, but he didn't take it. She had no choice, but to take him down."

"And she rid the world of yet another rich douche bag who thought that they could do anything just because they had money. Sounds familiar to you?"

"Yeah, but don't tell him I said that."

"I won't if you don't." Steve laughed for the first time today. He needed this, but he needed to rest too. And Natasha was right; he was no help to Sharon in his shape.

"I have to go, I've been here for twice the time I should. I need to be gone for a while; this HYDRA thing is still dragging us down. Don't give up, Rogers… Carter needs someone by her side. "They hugged once more. Natasha always knew how to help him and he was grateful for it.

Natasha walked by him and motioned for the elevator. She turned around, look right at him and said: "And, Rogers…"

"What?"

"Go home; you look like shit!"

…

Sharon gradually opened her eyes. She finally did it, even though it drained her. The room she was in was dark and the only visible light was coming from behind the window's curtain; orange artificial light. She thought that probably was still night, cause everything outside was quiet. But she didn't know where she was. Everything was coming together at once and confused her; lights, noises… voices and that god awful beeping.

She stirred in the bed and tried to raise her left arm to get to the thing that was making the noise, but something tugged it. With her right hand Sharon managed to feel the needle and the IV… So, she was in a hospital and the irritating beeping sound was the sound of her own beating heart. But why was she in here? She didn't remember anything, but…

She summoned all her strength and tried to remember, but nothing came; only fragments and flashing images of the past few days; and all of them had something in common. He was always there with her; his voice, his presence. She closed her eyes and rested her head on the pillow. Why was he the only thing she could remember; why was she in the hospital and what the hell gave her the damn headache.

The door opened and someone walked in. Sharon knew it was probably some nurse or a genitor, but she didn't want any attention, not yet, so she remained still. Whoever was in there, she wanted them out.

Steve walked in quietly; not that he was going to wake her up, but still. He took his coat and put it on; it was time to go home and get some rest. 3 in the morning and he was the only one allowed to stay this late with a patient.

He motioned for the door when…

"It was the cologne…"

It startled him, but in a good way and all the sudden his heart was over flooded with emotions. Her voice was low and coarse, but she was clearly awake. He didn't want to move or breath if that meant that the illusion might disappear. But it didn't…

"It gave you away the first time… "

He slowly turned and met her eyes. She was alive and awake. "And I always thought that it was your super spy senses."

"No… I'm just very observant. "

He didn't know what else to do. He didn't want to call on anybody, not yet. He needed to make sure it was really her, that it wasn't his wishful thinking. But she was in very bad shape and calling the doctor was the right thing to do. So, why was he walking toward her and away from the door?

Sharon was in pain, but the pain took the back seat to some other emotion when he started walking toward her. Excitement, thrill and something else; something she was afraid to admit she felt for him. She couldn't see his face, only his silhouette, but heart responded just the same. And the damn heart monitor gave her up…

Sharon Carter bathing in the dim street light was the most beautiful thing Steve had ever seen. Her skin had lost the vibrant color due to the blood loss, but he didn't care; she was stunning even white as a sheet and with a fresh shiner under her right eye. All the cuts and bruises couldn't corrupt her beauty. He pulled a chair and sat down, few inches away from her bed; afraid to touch her. "How are you feeling, Carter?"

"It hurts when I breathe, but I am not complaining. How do I look?"

"Alive!"

"That bad, ha?"

"I like that look on you!" Steve remained still. He felt tired, scared, angry and happy at the same time. He felt… he felt… something very deep for her.

"What the hell happened?"

"You don't remember?"

"Only pieces, nothing more. And everything in mashed together."

"What do you remember?"

Sharon focused and let a deep sigh. Even though she could sleep for another day, she was more determent to remember than let anything get in the way. "I remember talking with my boss in Langley; him approving the op… I remember prepping with the locals the next night, you were there…" Steve confirmed it with a nod and let her continue… "I remember… Anatoly's men and a lot of shooting… him trying to kill us and you…"

Sharon looked straight in his eyes… "You saving my life." The color returned to her cheeks, briefly. She remembered the moment when he tackled her down, landing on top of her; shielding her from the bullets

Like there was a choice to make. Steve not only saved her, but he chose her life before the one of the man that probably had the answers he longed for. But there was no way he could ever let her get hurt, just so he could save his friend. If there was a part of old Bucky inside the Winter Soldier, Steve knew that he would've made the same choice. Sharon had to shoot Anatoly before he shot them; a decision she regretted a little. But there wasn't a sign of regret in Steve's eyes when he helped her up; when they debriefed the locals; when they shook hands for goodbye later that night…

"I told you, I don't leave people behind."

"But…"

"No but, Carter, you did the right thing. It was something that I would've done too. Anatoly was a bad man and he got what he deserved. What else do you remember?"

"I remember going home to pack and…"

Steve didn't need to hear her heat beat spiking to know that whatever happened in her apartment would haunt her for the rest of her life. When he found her there wasn't a surface that wasn't covered in blood; her blood. Broken glass laid everywhere; bent and broken furniture; she gave one helluva fight. With two broken ribs and three more bruised; with a concussion and sprained wrist she fought hard and won. With a bleeding abdomen she fought hard and won.

"He was there waiting for me! He tried to kill me, but I stopped him and then we fought…" Her eyes filled with tears. Sharon was brave, but when he shot her the only thing she could think of was her family; her parents; her older brother and the baby sister; about her aunt. Peggy was the one to teach her bravery and strength; she was the one to tell her never to give up and always fighting for the truth and justice.

"But you stopped him. The doctors said that you were already shot, when you…"

"Crushed his throat with my thighs!"

"You remember?"

 _Vividly._ Anton had the gun pointed at her; gasping for air from the fight. She not only popped his shoulder out its joint, but she broke his nose, caused some serious eternal bleeding and probably blinded his right eye. He did a number on her too, but she managed to get up and face him. There was no time for thinking; he raised his gun and shot; she bolted against him, ignoring the sharp pain when the bullet pierced her skin and exited through her back. With the last of her will she climbed on him and locked her thighs around his neck, dragging him down the floor with her. He was kicking and screaming, but she never let go, the more he struggled, the tighter the grip got, till finally she gave it one last squeeze and crushed his trachea. He stopped moving; it was over. Sharon crawled to the counter and sat, waiting for the imminent darkness that came with the oblivion of death…

"I wish I could forget!"

"Why? You survived and that's a good thing."

"I guess… But I never got the chance to ask him about Sergeant Barnes."

"This doesn't matter right now."

Sharon clearly didn't see it this way, but there was nothing more to be done. Any link they had with Bucky through Anatoly and his hounds died with them. It was hard for her to know she had failed. Any shift of her body caused more pain. Sharon let a low sigh. Steve didn't need to hear more to know that she was in no condition to talk. "You need to rest."

"What I need are answers. Who found me?"

It was the question he feared, because he was the one who found her; hours later. If he only knew sooner… If the image of her getting shot was sealed in her mind; then the image of her pale and covered in blood; barely breathing and slowly fading away was sealed in his. And all the begging and pleading didn't keep her heart from stopping… She died in his arms and that was something he had to live with for the rest of his life. He didn't want to tell her; he didn't know how to do it, so he kept it to himself.

"Someone called the police and they were the one to find you… You were in bad shape so they transferred you here, not knowing who you worked for. You had surgery and right now you're in the ICU. The doctors said it would take some time till you wake up."

"How much time?"

"Little over 30 hours."

Sharon was in a mild state of shock, but she hid it well. She must have been really bad, if he had stayed with her; cause she was sure that he had stayed with her. The only other explanation of her feeling of his presence was that her oxygen deprived brain hallucinated the whole experience. The problem was that she not only was dreaming him, but how much she needed him with her; and it scared her.

"And this is why you should rest; we can talk about it tomorrow." Steve stood up and was about to leave. "I should get the doctor."

Sharon looked over to the window and imagined how the snow was falling and felt tired once again. But she had to ask. "Why'd stay, Steve?"

The short and the simple answer was that he was worried for her; nothing complicated, just the plain truth. This time he chose the long one; the one that made more sense; the one that mattered. "I can't think of another place on this Earth where I should be."

Sharon met his eyes: "And why is that?"

"Because… I am tired of waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

"Life to happen!" He walked to her and gently kissed on her forehead; then lowered his eyes and stared at hers. "Now rest, Carter, and don't you die on me, ok?"

Sharon pressed her hand over his check and got lost in his blue eyes. She didn't know where that thing came from, but she didn't care either. She was in the deep with him and there wasn't going back; "I can't promise, but I'll try!"

"You better!"

And this time it was Sharon that kissed him, and it wasn't because of a cover or whatever. It was real and it was filled with emotions and promises. She didn't care of his past, she only wanted a chance with him; a future.

She wanted him; maybe even loved him…

She hoped that he could love her too, someday…

Steve walked out and left her alone… But she no longer was afraid. She had him.


End file.
